Kol Mikaelson Stole my Heart
by SophiaLovesTVD
Summary: When Alex Salvatore comes to town, things get hectic. All of her friends are trying to kill the Originals and her part in the plan has a quick effect on her. When she meets Kol, things change faster than she hoped for. Kol/OC
1. Chapter 1

Kol Mikaelson Stole my Heart

Mystic Falls. I stepped off the plane, suitcase in hand. I heard a rumour about the Salvatore brothers ending up here. I haven't seen my older brothers since 1864, when Katherine turned us all into vampires. My name is Alexandra Salvatore, youngest sibling of the Salvatore family. Yes, Salvatore as in Stefan and Damon. But call me Alex.

I used my vampire speed to run to the boarding house. I stopped right out front the door. "Someone used daddy's money to buy a giant house." I said to myself. I knocked on the door. No one was home. I grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist. Unlocked. I opened the door fully and thought that I would just invite myself in. It was also technically my house too. I walked inside and threw my bag on the couch beside the fireplace. I plopped down on the same couch and sat there for a moment. I realized how thirsty I was. I got up and headed down to the basement. It wasn't really hard to find considering Damon always kept blood bags in the basement of our old house. I grabbed a blood bag and headed back upstairs. I poured it into a cup and sat down again.

"All we have to do is get our hands on the dagger and the white oak ash and we are ready to go." I heard a familiar voice say. " Well all the daggers are in his other siblings." Said another. 2 people walked into the room. They both stopped in their tracks when they saw a strange yet familiar person on their couch. " Alex?" Stefan said. "Is that you?" I smiled. "In the flesh." I replied. I stood up, sat my glass on the coffee table and faced him. He ran over to me and enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug. He pulled away. "I thought you were gone." He said. "And I thought you were over the whole Katherine faze." I said back looking around him and facing the girl on the other side of the room. "Alex, this is Elena. Elena, this is Alex" Stefan said. "Hi!" I said cheerfully. Elena walked over beside Stefan. "Hi, Stefan never told me that he had a sister." She replied. I looked over at Stefan and crossed my arms. "Stefan! You weren't the sibling who was the devil back then!" I said. He chuckled. I smiled.

"Speaking of the devil, where is Damon?" I asked. Elena smiled at me and said "at the grill." I nodded. "Drinking in the afternoon, not the Damon I remember." I said back. I sat back down on the couch and picked up my glass. I tipped it toward Stefan. "Care for a drink?" I asked. He shook his head. I pulled the glass away. "Still on the bunny diet I see." I drank the rest and put it back on the table. "Elena, as you can see, my sister takes most of her traits from Damon." Stefan said turning to Elena. "Don't worry. I'm used to Damon now, but 2 of him. Eeep!" She squealed. I stood up and took Stefan's and Elena's hand. "Off to the grill we go!"


	2. Chapter 2

We got to the grill around noon. Just by looking in the window, I can see Damon drinking by the bar. "Don't get on his bad side and you will be fine." Elena whispered to me from the front seat. We 3 piled out of the car and headed inside. Pool table, dartboard, bourbon. No wonder they all liked this place so much. We sat down in a booth. Elena and Stefan on one side, me on the other. A waitress came by to get us drinks. "I'll have bourbon." I ordered. They both ordered water. Seriously? "At least someone is having a decent drink." We heard a voice say. I turned my head and no other than Damon Salvatore. "Nice to see you too big bro." I said half sarcastically.

He slid down beside me holding his own glass of bourbon. "Looks like our little sister has been running around different places for 100 years." Stefan told Damon. "Really? I thought I taught you better than that." Damon said turning towards me. I punched playfully in the shoulder. "I'm so sorry Elena." I told her. She looked at me confused. "Sorry for what?" She asked. I replied, "leaving you all alone with these 2." I told her. We both laughed. Our drinks arrived and the waitress sat them down on the table. Before I could grab my drink, the oldest Salvatore snatched right under my fingertips. "What the hell!" I yelled at him. " No saying bad stuff about me or no drink for you." He said. I glared at him. Elena and Stefan both laughed as Damon drank my bourbon.

I looked around and saw 2 people headed toward us. "Caroline! Bonnie!" Elena squealed. She got up and hugged them both. She turned back to face me. "Bonnie, Caroline, meet Alex Salvatore. Damon and Stefan's little sister." They both looked at me. "Hi! I'm Caroline!" the blonde one said holding out her hand. "I'm Alex." I said shaking her hand. "I'm Bonnie." The other girl said. "Alex. Nice to meet you." I said and shook her hand. They both sat down and started talking. "Did you guys get the dagger yet?" Bonnie asked. Elena shook her head. "No." "But don't worry." Stefan added. "About what?" Caroline asked. "Elijah and I have made a deal to get the dagger and have Klaus go mad at the same time." Damon said. Klaus. Elijah. I know those names from somewhere I just can't put my finger on it. "Klaus and Elijah." I said. "As in the Original family of vampires?" Bonnie and Elena nodded. "Lets go somewhere more private to talk about this." Stefan said.

We all went back to the boarding house. I was pouring a drink for Caroline and myself. "So the Originals are here in Mystic Falls?" I asked. "Klaus came here to find the doppelgänger, which is Elena." Caroline said looking toward Elena. "He killed a werewolf and vampire to break the curse to become a hybrid." Bonnie exclaimed. I gave Caroline her drink and sat down beside Damon and Stefan. "He also needed to kill Elena by draining her blood. But I found her in time and saved her." Stefan finished. I nodded and looked at Elena. "But since Stefan saved you, something had to happen to Klaus?" I asked. "Now whenever he needs to make hybrids, he needs to feed them Elena's blood to complete the transition." Elena said. That is the reason Klaus never left Mystic Falls. He needs the doppelgänger's blood to create his hybrid army. "So if we can kill him, everything will be okay." I said. "Well it's not that easy." Caroline replied. "You can't kill an original without the white oak stake from the white oak tree. Which the original family burned down 1000 years ago." Damon said to me.

Burned down? There can't possibly be only 1 white oak tree in this world. Can they? "There has to be at least 1 part of the tree left." I exclaimed getting up to fill my glass. Stefan replied, "The other tree was used to build the Wickery Bridge."


	3. Chapter 3

Today Stefan, Damon and I were all over at Elena's house. She told us that Rebekah attacked her outside the hospital and she trusts Elijah with his plan. To be honest, I trust him too. But my brothers don't for some strange reason. But on the other had, seeing Stefan with his emotions off is horrible. Elena's life is now in Damon's hands and we all know what Damon is like. "I believe him too Elena. It's my bro's who don't." I whispered to Elena. "I believe him too." She whispered back. Stefan was saying something about Klaus then the doorbell rang. Elena went to see who t was, but it was just an envelope with her name on it. She seemed confused because who writes letter these days.

Elena picked up the envelope and brought it inside. She opened it and began to read. "Please join the Mikaelson family this evening at seven o'clock for dancing, cocktails and celebration." "Who the hell are the Mikaelsons?" Damon asked. "The original family." I answered. "Wait." Elena said. "There is something on the back. _Elena, I think it__'__s time we finally meet, Esther._"

"You have to come Alex! I can't go without you." Elena begged me. "I think you know me by now. I hate dresses, dancing and the originals." I replied back to her. "But I already got our dresses from the dry cleaners. Before I could object, she pulled out the 2 beautiful dresses. I was speechless when she handed me mine. It was deep purple with lots of layers to the bottom like hers was. Around the bust area was purple gemstones to add shine. Our dresses looked pretty similar but the colour and the shoes. "Fine." I gave in. "Yay!" She cheered. The dress was beautiful but super tight around my stomach. But Elena said I looked fabulous and I said she look gorgeous. Girl talk. Something else I hate.

We decided to get their vampire style so we linked arms and sped of to the mansion. The house was beautiful. We stepped in side. It was like walking into heaven. The inside was decorated with pretty flowers and a magnificent chandler in the middle of the ceiling. Before we could even step down the stairs, Stefan. "What are you doing?" He asked Elena. "The original witch wants to see me." He replied. "What are you doing here!" Damon said on the other side of us. "Nice tux." He said to Stefan sarcastically. I walked away from my brother and my friend to get a drink.

I picked up my glass of campaign and turned around. Before I could walk away, someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see his face. Dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes, handsome features. Who was I kidding this guy was hot! " Excuse me." I said moving to the right. He slid in front of me again. You looked at his face again. A half-smirk plastered on it. "I don't even know your name and your already starting to annoy me." I said to him. "Allow me to introduce myself," He started. "I'm Kol Mikaelson." He said. He took your hand and placed a gentle kiss on your knuckles. For a weird reason, you blushed. "And you are…" He started. "Not interested." You said back. You took back your drink, set it on the table and started to walk away.

As you were walking back to Elena, someone started talking on the staircase. You turned to look. Rebekah, Finn, Kol, Elijah and Klaus. The originals. Elijah began talking; a woman came down the stairs to join Elijah. Esther. You caught Kol's eye and he gave you a wink. _No, cannot fall for him._ You taught. The eldest original finished his short speech with telling everyone to find a partner and go to the ballroom. You were about to walk to the bar but someone linked his or her arm to yours. You turned to the left. _Kol._ "Care to dance." His little accent said. You didn't reply so he took it as a yes. He pulled you to the ballroom to dance.

"You know, for someone 1000 years old, you really know how to annoy a girl." You said to him as you began to dance. "And for such a young vampire, you really know how to attract a man darling." He said. You smiled. "I never got your name." He said. "Alex Salvatore." You replied. "Salvatore. As in Stefan and Damon?" He questioned. Everyone you meet asks you that same question. "Is there any other Salvatore's I should know about?" you said. He smiled.

You switched partners and ended up with Damon. "What were you doing dancing with that freak!" He whispered. "He pulled me out to dance. What was I going to do?" I replied. "Um, say no!" He said back. "I'm going home. Good night." You said to him. You went outside and ran home. You went to you room. You discarded you dress for a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. You crawled into bed. The whole night you couldn't forget that smirk on Kol's face.


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep for almost half the night due to a certain somebody I met at the ball. So I got up around eight o'clock in the morning and went downstairs. I was thinking nobody would be up yet. I was wrong. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and 3 other people I have never met. "You guys wake up pretty early huh?" I asked everyone. Most of them nodded. "Here." Damon said throwing me a blood bag. "Knock yourself out." I took the bag and ripped the top open not bothering to get a cup, and started drinking. "So, any news on that dagger yet?" I asked again. "Well, only Matt and Jeremy can dagger an original because if a vampire does it, then they die." Caroline said. "Matt and Jeremy?" "Oh yeah, Matt, Jeremy meet Alex." Bonnie introduced. I turned around to the 3 faces and 2 of them waved at me. I waved back. I turned to the last face on the far left. "And you must be the hybrid I keep hearing Caroline talk about!" I exclaimed. "Tyler Lockwood." He said. "Alex Salvatore." I replied. 4 vampires, 3 humans, 1 witch and 1 hybrid.

"Elijah was so kind enough to pull out all of the daggers and keep them all away from Klaus." Stefan told me. "But he's not giving them to us because they know about the white oak stakes." Elena finished. "What white oak stakes?" I asked. "Well Rebekah and Sage burned down Wickery Bridge when they found out." Said Tyler. I remember Sage. She was the vampire Finn turned and they fell madly in love with each other. When Klaus daggered Finn, Sage was devastated and was always trying to find a way to get him back. "But lucky enough," Caroline continued, "our good friend Alaric had the Wickery Bridge sign in his loft." Alaric Saltzman. History teacher, vampire hunter and Damon's drinking buddy. " So we have a part of the white oak tree to use against the originals!" I cheered. "Your so cheery you know that right." Stefan exclaimed to me. "Yes. I know."

Tyler, Caroline and I decided to head to the grill to hang out. Well, not for long. They still went to high school. So did Stefan. Boring. So I sat down at a table and had drinks. After pouring myself another glass of bourbon, _everyone says I drink too much, but I don__'__t care,_ Kol sat in the seat in front of me. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I came for a drink, darling." He replied. He took my drink and drank it. "That is the second time someone has taken my drink, the next person who does will lose their heart." I said to him. He grinned. "Feisty. I like that." He said back. I poured myself some more and glared at him. "If you take this one, then you can't sit with me anymore. Your choice, I suggest you take it." I said. He just sat back in his chair and stared at me. I drank my bourbon and sat back. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So what do you really want Mr. Mikaelson?" I asked Kol. "I came to ask you if you would like to go out tonight darling." He answered. An original asking to go out on a date. Weird, especially from Kol. "What if I say no?" I asked again. He took my cup and poured himself some bourbon. "Then I will keep annoying you until you fall in love with me." He answered. _Really, that is what it will take to get rid of him._ "Fine. Pick me up at 8." I said. Before he could grab his glass again, I snatched before he could and drank it. When I finished; I smiled and put the empty up in his hand and walked away. _Yay, a date with Kol. Fun. _I said to myself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: If you want to see the outfit you can copy and paste it on the Internet to see it.**

I was up in my room putting my outfit on for my _date. _ your_outfit_for_your_date/set?id=92920461

You squeezed into your shoes and grabbed your purse. You quickly looked in the mirror and fixed your hair. You opened your door and stuck your head out making sure that no one would see you. You closed your door behind you and began walking downstairs. You were about to step outside when "where are you going?" Damon asked. "Out." You replied hoping he would be his normal self and wouldn't care. "Where." He asked again. "Somewhere." You said back. He raised his eyebrow. "With who?" He asked. _God just leave me alone!_ "Someone." You answered. "Fine." He said back. He walked back to the couch and sat down. You stepped outside and Kol was standing there waiting. You quickly stepped forward and shut the door.

"Avoiding someone are you?" Kol asked. You stepped down the stairs beside him and stopped. "Maybe." You answered. He held his arm out for you to link yours on. You sighed and did. He smiled and escorted you to his car. Kol led you to the passenger side and opened to door for you. "Well, someone is being nice tonight." You said. "Don't get to use to it darling." He said back. _Oh, I won't._ You thought. You watched Kol walk by the front of the car to the car door. He hoped in and turned on the car. He backed out of the drive way and drove down the road. Kol was doing almost 100 on a 60 MPH road. " There is a speed limit you know." You said turning toward him. "Nice to know." He said smiling. You turned back to the road. " May I ask why you chose me to annoy rather than some other blonde chick?" You asked fiddling with your own dark brown long, wavy hair. " It's fun to play with you." He replied staring at you. " 2 things. 1, eyes on the road. And 2 play with me?" You said back. " Your so rebellious and arrogant." He said back. "Okay, I'm going to pretend like that didn't hurt." You said. " Your rebellious and arrogant, yet… beautiful and so human." Kol said. You smiled at what he just said.

"Thank you." You said. "Your not so bad yourself." He chuckled and grinned. " Did I also mention that you are pretty hot for a young vampire?" He added. " Thanks." You said smiling. " Your pretty hot too." You replied. Kol pulled into the parking lot of a fancy restaurant. He got out of the car and opened your door holding his hand out. You took his hand and he led you inside. A waiter escorted you both to a table in the corner. You sat down at opposite ends of the table. "You don't really have to spend so much money on me." You told him. " You deserve expensive things darling." He said back. The waiter came back around to take your orders. You ordered a ceaser salad and some bourbon. Kol ordered red wine and steak. Your orders came to your table in less than 10 minutes. You and Kol chatted and ate.

After dinner, Kol took you home. You both were standing outside the front door. "Tonight was fun." You told him. "Then maybe we should do it again darling." He said back. You smiled. "Goodnight Kol." You said. "Goodnight darling." He said back. He gave you a kiss on the cheek and you blushed. You went inside, changed your clothes and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

out_to_grill/set?id=92992270 - The outfit. Remember copy and paste!

I woke up the next morning to chatter down stairs. I changed out of my pyjamas and took a shower. Then, changed to my black skinny jeans, hot pink tube top, black leather jacket and my platform ankle boots. I brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs seeing all my friends talking. " Your up! Great!" Bonnie said. I sat down beside Bonnie and Elena. " Remember when we went to the ball and had a toast at the end?" Stefan asked me. " The one with Esther. Yeah." I replied. "Well, Esther put a spell on the champagne that linked all of the originals together." Damon told me. "Linked?" I asked. " Linked, as if something happens to one original, it happens to all of them." Elena said. " So, today you and blondey will go to the grill and be bait for Kol and Klaus." Damon told me. I looked at Caroline. " Bait?" I asked again. " Kol and Klaus are head over heels for you two," Bonnie said. "So you will lead them outside the back, and Alaric will be there to dagger Kol." Stefan finished. _Dagger Kol?_ "You guys got the dagger?" I said. "Yup. Elijah gave it to us yesterday." Caroline said. "Fine." I agreed. Stefan checked his phone. "Alaric said Klaus and Kol are at the grill. So you guys should head there now." Stefan said. Caroline got up and grabbed my hand. "Trust me, it's fun watching them get daggered!" Caroline told me. I laughed and we headed to the grill.

We got to the grill and were standing outside the door. "I hate Stefan and Damon for making me do this." I told Caroline. "We will kill them when we get back." She told me. We both walked inside and saw Kol with Alaric and Meredith and Klaus at the bar. You and Caroline both saw their eyes turn towards you. You both sat down at a booth beside each other. "Can't we just do the daggering here in public?" You asked Caroline. "No, but don't worry, you are wearing the perfect outfit for this. I smiled. Before we could say another word, the 2 originals slid in front of us. Kol smiled at me. "What do you guys want?" Caroline asked. "Well, we thought that we could join you." Klaus said back. Caroline gave a sarcastic smile at Klaus before our waitress came. "Can I get you guys something to drink?" She asked. "2 bourbons." I ordered for Caroline and myself. "And add 2 cups of your blood to the menu." Kol said compelling the waitress. "Coming right up." She said and walked away. "What the hell was that?!" I almost yelled at Kol. " Its called compelling darling. I'm sure you have done it before." He replied. I gave him a smug look and he returned it with his signature smirk. " I'll be right back." I said getting up.

I walked across the grill to the bar. I reached over the counter and grabbed the entire bottle of bourbon. I could tell Kol was looking at my behind, but I didn't care. I walked back to the table. I took a swig of the drink and put it on the table. "There we go." I said. Caroline took the bottle and took a swig too. The waitress came back. "Here are your drinks. 2 bourbon and 2 cups of my blood." She said setting them on the table. She didn't even notice that I stole the whole bottle of bourbon. She walked away to another table. " So, what do you guys really want?" Caroline asked. "We came to spend some time with you." Klaus said. "Yes, because that is not hard to believe." I replied to Klaus' answer. "Alex Salvatore." Klaus said to me. "You are very much like Damon love." I smiled at his comment. Everyone says I take after Damon more. "Thank you. Where does you brother here get being an arrogant ass from?" I asked Klaus. He smiled and chuckled. " Probably from my father." He replied. Kol glared at me. "Well, this just got awkward." Caroline said. I looked away from the original sitting across from me and pick up my glass and drank my drink. "So, Caroline, my brother here talks about you very often." Kol said to Caroline. She looked surprised yet proud. Klaus reached across the table and picked up the bourbon bottle. He took a swig and put it back down. "Well, I've got nothing to hide Kol, so have at it." Klaus said. "But just so you know Alex, Kol never shut's up about you." I was more surprised than proud. "Nice to know." I said. Caroline nudged me in the arm and winked at me. I glared at her.

Well, I think we will be leaving now." I said to Kol and Klaus. I grabbed the bourbon bottle and Caroline hand and started walking to the back door. Outside, Stefan, Damon and Alaric were all waiting. Kol and Klaus walked out right behind us. Put of the blue, Alaric daggered Kol. Klaus looked at his body and got upset. Stefan lunged toward him but got knocked to the ground. Before you know it, Damon and Ric were on the ground. Caroline and I ran toward them to help them. By the time we got them up, Klaus had already pulled out the dagger. Before I could turn around. Someone's arms were wrapped around my waist and chin on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was. Kol. "Let's go brother." Klaus said to Kol. "Sure." He said back. Before he let go of my waist, he turned my head and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back for a second then he pulled away. "See you later darling."


	7. Chapter 7

I was at home in my room. _Did Kol really kiss me this afternoon?_ The only person who actually did say something about that was Caroline. Caroline is like my best friend. I would tell her anything. Of course being a girl, she asked me if the kiss was good. Honestly, the kiss was amazing. But I am never going to tell anyone that. To clear my head, I decided to get a _drink._ From the vein. It's something I haven't done in a while. I pulled my leather jacket over the outfit I wore today to the grill, and went downstairs. I grabbed my iPhone from the table and left. I went to a bar to find my meal. I went in side and sat on a barstool. I ordered a drink and looked for my prey. When my drink arrived, some random guy sat in the seat beside me. "Hi. I'm Alex." I said to him. "Dylan." He said back. "What is a pretty girl like you doing here alone?" "Just came to grab a drink." I replied. I could already smell the alcohol on his breath. "Well, why don't we go back to my place and have a drink there?" Dylan asked. "Sure." I replied. I left some money for my drink and left with Dylan.

When we got outside, I pushed him in the alley and up against the wall. I was holding him by the neck so he had trouble breathing. He coughed. "Well Dylan, if you stopped smoking you could breathe properly." I said. I felt my fangs come down and the veins under my eyes pop out. "But too late." I said. I sank my fangs into his neck and he screamed in pain. Before I drank him dry, I pulled away. I bit my wrist and fed him my blood. He refused at first then he got used to the taste. After the bite wound closed up, I looked directly into his eyes. "Forget this ever happened and you don't know me." I compelled. I let him go and he walked back into the bar. I finished wiping my mouth and turned to leave. "Nicely done darling." I heard someone say. "How did you know where I was Kol?" I asked walking closer to him. "I come to this bar a lot to find myself a meal too." He said. I stopped in front of him. "Alex do you want to go somewhere with me?" He asked. Being half-drunk and half-tired, my mind was a little foggy. "Sure." I said. He took my hand and linked my fingers with his. We walked back to his car. "Kol, you know that kiss this afternoon wasn't bad, right." I told him. I turned to him right out front his car. I put my arms around his neck and linked them at the back.

I kissed him. At first he was a little shocked then he started kissing back. His hands grabbed your waist pulling me close. We pulled away after. "Not bad at all." Kol said. We got in the car and started driving somewhere.


	8. Chapter 8

** Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while, I was on a bit of a hiatus. My muse was kinda on a vacation. So I have decided to update another chapter today.**

Kol drove all the way to New Orleans that night. He told me on the ride here that his family spent some of their lives in New Orleans. Damon and Stefan were here to before they both moved to Mystic Falls. I was here once with Katherine before she was locked in the tomb.

Right now I was getting some sleep after a long day. Mostly out with Kol feeding from who knows how many people. We have been here for almost 2 weeks. Kol and I have grown sort of close. I texted Caroline a lot since we have been here. She said everyone was worrying about me and Damon and Stefan don't approve of me being with Kol. I wiggled out of Kol's grasp and threw my feet off the bed. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table. 9:37 A.M. 5 missed calls from Elena, Bonnie and Damon. I put my phone down and grabbed Kol's dress shirt from the floor. Thankfully, it reached just below my mid-thigh. I headed to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. I took out a coffee cup from the cabinet and poured myself some. I sat down on the couch in front of the TV and switched it on. I flipped through the channel's occasionally taking a sip of my black coffee. I stopped on a random movie. 2 lovey-dovey people taking a romantic date in the park. _Relationships. So melo-dramatic these days. _I said to myself. I set my empty mug on the table and lay back on the couch. I heard Kol walk out of the bedroom and pour himself some coffee. See, everyone is a coffee person in the morning. Kol came and stood in front of the couch I was on. Meaning, he wanted to sit down. I gave him a sarcastic smirk, which he returned. He lifted my head up, sat down and put my head on his lap. "You know," He began saying. "I do need that shirt." I looked up at him to see he was shirt-less and only wearing PJ pants. "I have more to cover." I replied. I looked back at the TV. Kol leaned down and whispered something into my ear.

"For my sake, you don't have to cover up anything darling." He said. He pulled away taking a sip of his coffee. " Your such a perv." You said back. You got up and grabbed your cup from the table. As you began to walk away, Kol grabbed your wrist. "Where are you going? I thought we had something there." He said. "We did, until you decided to be a perv." I told him. I pulled away from his hand and put my cup on the counter top in the kitchen. "Besides, I have a meeting with a close friend of mine." I told him. He got up and followed me into the bedroom and sat on the armchair. " Which friend?" Kol asked. I turned to him with my towel on my arm. "Katherine Pierce."


	9. Chapter 9

"Katerina Petrova." Kol exclaimed. "My brother chased her for almost 40 years." "She's my friend. So don't kill her Mr. Mikaelson." I replied. "Well why can't I go with you?" He asked with a pouty face. "I don't know." I said sarcastically. "Maybe because you will kill her." I unbuttoned Kol's dress shirt and threw it at him. He gapped at me. I gave him a smile and headed to the bathroom. I took a shower, brushed my teeth and got my outfit on. I was wearing a sheer turquoise sleeve-less blouse, some floral blue shorts, my light brown ankle studded combat boots and an ear cuff. I brushed your wavy hair and put some make-up on. Before I left the bathroom, I finished off with some Lash Potion mascara and I was ready. I exited the bathroom and went to the living room. Kol was sitting on the couch in some black jeans and a fitted gray t-shirt. He looked at me then smiled.

"You're still not going." I told him. "I know. I know. I just wanna walk you down darling." He said. I looked at him suspiciously. "Fine." I said. "But. I'm going to need your credit card." He sped in front of me. "And why do you need that?" He asked. "Just in case I see some really cute shoes or purse that I like." I told him. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out his credit card and handed it to me. "Yes, spoil yourself with your boyfriend's money." He said as I took the card and stuck it in my pocket. I smiled and gave him a quick kiss. When I pulled away he handed me my cellphone. "While you were getting ready, a certain brother's of yours called." He said. I took my phone and put it in my back pocket. "You didn't answer right?" I asked. He chuckled. "No. Why do I wanna talk to Damon?" He said. I smiled. He took my hand and led me out. We got into the elevator. "So…" He began. "You want to make out?" I looked at him. "Really. Right now." I said. "Yes right now." He said back. "Later." I said. He smiled. We got to the lobby and stepped out. "Don't follow me. OK?" I said to him. He nodded. "See you later." He said. He pulled me in for a kiss. I gladly did. He pulled away. I went outside and found Katherine's car. I stepped inside.

"Long time no see Kat." I said to her. "As you know Klaus still hates me and Damon and Stefan found a new me." She said back. I smiled at her and she drove off. "Damon keeps telling me how much work he went through to get you out of the tomb and you don't even love him anymore." I said to her. "Well, being stuck in that place forever made me forget my feelings for either one." Katherine said. "The same Katherine that I remember." I said to her. "We're going back to Bourbon Street Lex." She said to me. Bourbon Street. Most famous street in New Orleans. Also the place where all vampires would go for alcohol, loud music and blood. Katherine pulled up in front of the bar. I remember the first time Katherine and I came here. "Brings back old times." She said to me. "First trip to New Orleans." I continued. We got out of the car and stared at the front door. Kat looked at me and said "nice outfit. New boyfriend spoiling you already?" I laughed. "Sort of. You look better than you did in 1864 too." I said back. He was wearing black skinny jeans, Black corset-like tank top, a short leather jacket, black ankle boots and her special daylight bracelet. We walked inside. The place was almost empty other than the workers and a few people. We both sat down at the bar and ordered drinks. "So, what has the great Katerina Petrova been doing lately?" I asked her taking a swig of my whiskey. "Oh you know, living in a small place with everyone around me compelled to do anything I want. The usual." Kat said back. "Fun." I replied. The bartender came over to us with 2 glasses of whiskey. "Complements of the 2 guys over there." He said. Kat and I turned to the left to see 2 bikers looking at us. We smiled at them. "So early in the morning and already getting hit on by 2 bikers." I whispered to Katherine as we turned back to our drinks. We threw them back and the bikers were sitting beside us before we could put our glasses back down on the counter. "What are you 2 pretty girls doing drinking so early?" Said the guy to the left a Kat. "Mid-morning drink." Kat said. The guy on my right kept stroking my arm. I smiled at him. "Come on Kat; let's go find somewhere else to drink." I said grabbing Katherine's hand and pulling her out of the bar. Aware of the 2 guys following us, we kept walking to the corner of the store.

We got to the side of a building and stopped walking. "You know it's really creepy being followed by you 2." I said to the bikers. "It's also rude to leave 2 pretty little things with sharp tongues alone." Said 1 guy. Kat grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closest ally. The 2 men followed. Katherine and I turned around to face the 2 bikers. The biker on the left pulled a knife out of his pocket. The other one pulled out a gun. They kept walking toward us but we didn't budge. "Alex, I'm really thirsty. How 'bout you?" Katherine asked me. "Same." I said back to her. We turned away from the 2 men and began walking away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around. The biker with the knife stabbed me in the shoulder, but I didn't even flinch. The one with the gun shot Katherine in the stomach but she didn't move either. All she did was carefully remove the bullet from her now bleeding flesh and threw on the ground. I grabbed the knife by the handle and pulled it out also discarding it on the ground. Kat and I in a matter of seconds had the 2 bikers pinned up against the wall. "That wasn't very nice." Kat said. We wrenched their necks to the side and bit them. We drank the dry in seconds. We dropped their limp bodies and walked away back to the car.

Kat drove me back to the hotel. Before I left her car, she said to me "See you in Mystic Falls."


	10. Chapter 10

When Katherine dropped me back to the hotel, it was about 9. I stepped out of the elevator and to our room. Kol Mikaelson, being super rich, got us the penthouse of the hotel. I opened the door and kicked my boots off the corner. "Kol! I'm here!" I yelled through the room. I went to the kitchen hoping to find some booze in the fridge. "What took you so long?" I heard Kol yell back to me. "Your cutting into our make-out time." Kol came out of the bedroom wearing the same clothes he was wearing earlier this morning. I quickly took a swig of the vodka and put it back in the fridge and closed the door. When I turned around, I came face-to-face with Kol. More like face to upper chest. "I thought you hated vodka?" He questioned. "You didn't buy bourbon, so that will do. I replied. I gave him a quick kiss before going to the bedroom to change. "I did buy bourbon darling, you just didn't look hard enough!" Kol yelled from the kitchen.

I decided to take another shower considering I had some of my blood still on my shoulder. I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a white towel. Kol was lying on the bed supporting himself with his arm. He was grinning at me. "Is there something you need mister?" I said to him. "Just waiting on you." He responded. I rolled my eyes and went to the dresser and opened the drawer with my "under-garments." I pulled out my lacy black underwear and put them on without taking my towel off. "Don't be afraid to drop the towel darling." Kol said behind me. I pulled out my lacy black bra to match and dropped my towel my back still facing Kol. I put my bra on then turned around. "I would have preferred you drop it when you weren't wearing that." Kol said pointing at my bra. "Your disgusting." I said to him before turning around to face the dresser again. I opened the drawer with Kol's shirts in it. I picked out his white button-up shirt. I put it on the turned around. "You have my shirt." I said to him. I pointed at the black dress shirt he had beside him. "No, your shirt has a blood stain on the shoulder." He said back to me. I walked to the bathroom and started brushing my hair. "Speaking of which," Kol said leaning against the bathroom door frame. "Why is there blood on your shirt?" I put down the hair brush and picked up my J'adore Dior perfume and sprayed some on his shirt. "Some guys followed me and Katherine. One stabbed me. Now he is dead outside of a bar." I told him. He pressed his lips together and nodded. "Okay. And thanks, I can't wear that shirt without smelling like you now." Kol said.

We went back outside to the living room and Kol plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I went back to the kitchen to get that bottle of bourbon. **"And now a latest story, 2 men were found dead and both drained of blood by the side of a popular bar."** I heard the news reporter say. Kol looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that." I told him. I opened the bourbon bottle and took a swig from the bottle. I twisted the cap back on and put it in the fridge. I plopped down on Kol's lap and laid my legs on the couch. "There is more of the couch to sit on you know." Kol told me. "Well, I like this spot and your sitting on it, so might as well sit on you." I said back. He smirked and lifted my legs up. He put his legs to stretch out and put his on top of mine. I grabbed the remote and changed the channel. I channel surfed for a minute or 2 while Kol was telling me to just pick something. I stopped on a movie I have seen over a million time. _Twilight._ I put the remote on the coffee table and propped my back up to Kol's chest. "Is this really how humans see us?" Kol asked. 'Sparkling in the sun, live in the woods and only hunt animals?" Knowing he has been locked in a box for almost a hundred years, I didn't think he would know about this. "Trust me; I only like this movie because Robert Pattinson is hot." I said to him. I heard him growl a little bit after my last comment. "Don't be jealous Kol. It's really beneath you." I said to him. In a swift motion, I was facing Kol, still sitting on him with my legs wrapped around his back. "Who said I was jealous?" He asked me. "Your little growl and the way your little accent emphasized the word jealous." I told him. I carefully wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer. I kissed him and he automatically kissed back. A Salvatore never breaks a promise and I promised Kol we would make-out when I got home. His tongue swiped my bottom lip and I thought I would tease him a little and not open. This of course, got him a little mad. I smiled against his lips. His hand gave my ass a squeeze and I gasped. Kol took the opportunity and let his tongue in to explore my mouth.

When things were getting more heated, my phone had to ring in the pocket of Kol's shirt I was wearing. I pulled away and took it out of my pocket. I checked to see who it was. Stefan. I was about to answer it when Kol grabbed my phone and threw it against the wall making it smash into a million pieces. "What the hell!" I yelled him. Kol simply smiled and pulled me back into our kissing session. He picked me up and carried me into the bedroom, our lips still pressed together. He shut the door with his foot and threw me gently on the bed. I soon forgot about my phone and just enjoyed the pleasure.

I woke up around 10 A.M. Kol was facing me while tracing the infinity tattoo I had on my left wrist. I smiled and traced random patterns on his chest. "Morning sleepy head." Kol said to me. "Good morning to you too." I said back to him. He kissed me on the forehead before crawling out of bed and putting his boxers on. He walked over to the door and turned around to find me still lying on the bed. "You coming?" He asked. "5 more minutes!" I whined. He chuckled and left the room. I got up and put my under-garments on. I picked out some short-shorts and a tank top and put them on. I turned to bed smiled remembering our intimate night. The bed was a complete mess and clothes were everywhere. I stepped outside the bedroom. Kol was in the kitchen making breakfast and the TV was blaring rock music. I went to the fridge and pulled out some whiskey. Kol really knew his alcohol. Bourbon, whiskey, vodka, scotch and beer. I shut the fridge door with the whiskey bottle in my hand and hoped on the island counter top. "You drink very early in the morning darling." Kol said to me taking the bottle from me. "Old habits die hard." I replied. He put the bottle down beside the stove and handed me a plate with breakfast foods on it. Bacon, eggs and toast. I took the plate and sat cross-legged on the island. I forked some eggs in my mouth considering I haven't eaten since yesterday. "Every vampire in this world can cook except for me." I told Kol. He put either hand beside my legs and stared at me. "C'mon, you can at least cook something can't you?" He told me. I shook my head. "Nope." I replied.

He just smiled at me and laughed. He gave me a kiss which he made becomes heated of course. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled away. "Hey, no morning quickey?" He asked. I picked up a strip of bacon with my fingers and chewed on it. "Kol, you can't go a day without sex." I told him. He took a piece of my bacon and ate it. "Oh darling, you just can't resist the Kol Mikaelson charm." He told me. "Oh really, I bet you can't have sex for a week." I said to him. "Ok, it's on. I win, we have sex. You win, we still have sex." Kol told me. I smiled at him as we both finished my plate of breakfast. I put my plate in the sink and took a big swig of the whiskey on the counter. "Hurry up and pack your things, Mystic Falls awaits." I told him walking back to the bedroom. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. "Can we just have 1 morning quickey?" Kol asked. "No Kol." I told him.

I let the warm water run down my body as I thought about Mystic Falls. I couldn't wait to see all of my friends and my brothers again. They would all probably be angry that I'm with an original. I missed Caroline, Elena and Bonnie the most though. We have become very close since I first came to Mystic Falls. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel to dry my skin. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out of the shower. There, I see Kol completely naked and fiddling with my bra strap that was near the sink. I quickly turned around pulling the towel tighter around me. "Alex, you have seen me naked before. Don't be afraid to stare." He told me. I grabbed the second towel on the towel rack and threw it at him. He caught it then chuckled. Kol wrapped it around his waist and came closer to me as I turned around. "You can't resist me for long darling." He whispered in my ear. "One more week Kol." I said back. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and grabbed my bra from his hands. "Go shower, you smell horrible." I told him. He smirked and went to clean up.

I searched through my closet for something simple to wear. I decided on black skinny jeans, a black corset tube top, my 3-quarter leather jacket and the boots I wore yesterday. I put on some eyeshadow, Lash potion mascara and light pink strawberry flavoured lipstick. I shoved the rest of my clothes in a hot pink Victoria's Secret travel bag and took it outside to the living room and set it on the floor by the door (**A/N: that rhymed!) **and sat on the couch. I picked up Kol's phone that was sitting on the table and turned it on. I smile grew on my face when I saw his back ground. It was me sleeping a few nights ago. I put his phone back down after changing my contact name to "the love of your life, the beautiful, amazing, charming Alex Salvatore." I quickly grabbed a sip of bourbon; I went back into the bedroom to grab my boots and walked in on Kol changing. I turned around again as soon as Kol saw me. "You just can't help yourself darling." He said putting his boxers on. I turned around and quickly shifted in front of him "I like your phone background by the way." I said to him. He grabbed me by my hips and pulled me into his chest. Kol smiled and planted a kiss on my lips. He lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Before it could get any more heated, I pulled away. "One more week." I teased him. He gave me a smug look. "You taste like strawberry and bourbon." Kol told me. He put me down on the still messy bed and went to finish changing. I did enjoy watching him walk around half naked but he soon covered up with dark blue jeans and a fitted white t-shirt.

After Kol and I checked out of the hotel, we were on our way back to Mystic Falls.

**A/N: This is certainly one of my longest and favourite chapters. I really do love reviews; it makes me write more for you guys. So please make my day and review! I know not many people are reading my story right now, but I hope some people will start. BTW, the story so far has always been in Alex's P.O.V.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I dedicate this next chapter to a fellow follower of mine lilly2587! Thanks for the awesome reviews and PM's.**

Kol and I spent the next few hours chatting and laughing. The topics started off at favourite ice-cream flavours to if the world was invaded by aliens what we would do. After hours of being locked in a car, we finally made it to the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic falls. Rebekah was the first to greet us outside. We exchanged hugs for some weird reason. "I missed you to Bekah." I managed to choke out. She let me go and put her hands on my shoulders. "Is my brother boring the hell out of you yet?" She asked. "Surprisingly, no." I replied. I was about to help Kol with the bags as he came out to Rebekah and me. "Bekah, long time no see sister." He said. She just glared at him furiously with her arms crossed. "Why so glum chum?" Kol asked half sarcastically. "You left me here alone with Nik for 3 weeks." Rebekah said to Kol. Kol just laughed and took out the bags from the trunk. "And you took my partner-in-crime away from me Kol." We heard a familiar British accent say. Klaus Mikaelson walked through the front door and outside beside the parked car. "I missed you too partner-in-crime." I said to Klaus. We became friends after bonding before. Klaus smiled before I gave him a tight hug.

I helped Kol bring the bags inside and set them down on the floor. "Alex, pleasure to see you again." I heard Elijah say behind me. "Happy to see you too Elijah." I said to him. After I gave him a quick hug, I went to stand beside Rebekah. "If you all don't mind, I need to go see my friends." I said to all the original standing before me. "Have fun and don't kill anyone darling." Kol said to me. I gave him a kiss on the lips for not more than 10 seconds. When I pulled away Kol seemed sad. "Why so glum chum?" Rebekah said mocking Kol for his earlier comment. "Kol here has to go a week without sex." I said putting my arm around Kol shoulders. Klaus, Elijah and Bekah all started laughing. "So far, it's been torture." Kol said back to me. I gave him another quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing Rebekah's hand and zooming out the door.

We stopped outside the boarding house. "Okay, you wait out here until after I go in." Rebekah said to me. She grabbed the door knob and stepped quietly inside. My brothers really need to lock their doors. A few minutes after Rebekah was inside, it was my turn. I stepped inside super quietly and shut the large door. "Kol has Alex so if we take her, he will surely rip our heads off." Stefan said to everyone in the living room. Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Matt and Alaric. Rebekah was standing by the drinks so I tip toed over to her without anyone seeing me. I poured myself a glass of bourbon. "Bummer right." I said. I drank my bourbon and set my glass and saw everyone's face staring at me. "Not really a welcome back party, but this will do." Rebekah said after she drank her drink "I have to go Alex, see you back at the mansion." "Alex!" Caroline squealed running over to hug me. She was followed by Elena and Bonnie. Stefan and Damon were the last 2 to hug me. After Damon hugged me, I sat down on Stefan's lap. He gave me a smug look as I smiled at him, but didn't make me get off.

"So, what did I miss?" I asked. "We got some white oak stakes from the Wickery Bridge." Elena told me. "Really?" I asked. "Yup. But there is one side effect." Damon told me. "Yes, because there never is." I said back. "We already staked Finn," Caroline told me. "But when an original dies, all the vampires that they turned die with them." Bonnie finished. "Ok, so which original created our blood line?" I asked. We are not sure yet." Stefan said. "Of course we aren't." I said reluctantly. "You really are my sister." Damon told me. I smiled. "So tomorrow when we go to get Jeremy in Denver, we are going to get him to talk to Rose to see who turned her." Elena said to me. "Road trip! I'm going with you guys." I said. I got up to get some more bourbon for me and Damon. "So, Elena, Damon and you will go." Bonnie said to me. I put the cup of bourbon in Damon's out-stretched hand and sat back down again on Stefan's lap. "Why my lap? Why not Damon's?" Stefan asked. I drank my bourbon and put the empty cup on the table. "Because you're my brother and I love you." I told him. He laughed. "Boy am I feeling the love." Damon said sarcastically. "I love you too, most times." I retorted.

After a few more minutes of conversation, I jumped up out of Stefan's lap. "I'm going to the grill." I said facing Caroline. "You are coming with right?" She smiled and got up. We sped off to the grill.

When we got there, we headed to the bar for a second. After we ordered, I heard someone say my name behind me. I turned around to see Matt. "Matt, long time no see." I said. I jumped out of my bar stool and gave a hug to Matt. After he went off, our drinks came by. Caroline and I took our drinks and went over to the pool table. "How was your time with Kol?" Caroline asked. "Crazy." I replied. "I still can't believe you're dating that guy." She said again. I smiled and took a swig of my drink. As I went to shoot the ball in, some guy picked up the cue ball. I looked up ready to protest but my throat was dry as sandpaper. "Hello Alex." The mystery man said. "Johnny."

**A/N: OOOOO! Cliff-hanger! In the next few chap you will get to know who Johnny is. Please leave reviews and I might send a shout-out to you!**


	12. Chapter 12

** A/N: Hey everyone, I'm going to be on a little hiatus from Thursday to Sunday because I'm going on a little vay-cay before school starts again.**

"Nice to see you again Alex." Johnny said to me. "I'm going to leave you 2 alone for a moment." Care whispered in my ear. She went over to the bar and started talking to Matt. "You know, ever since you left me back in 1864, I thought I would never have to deal with you again." I responded taking a swig of my drink. Johnny put the ball back down on the pool table and wandered over to me. "You were my girlfriend, before you turned into a blood-sucker." He said to me. "It's not polite to insult a vampire in their face." I said to him moving around the table to make the next shot. "I know right." He said to me. I glanced at him and saw Caroline looking at me from the bar holding up her cell phone. _Pick up the stupid phone Alex._ I taught to myself. I grabbed my new white iPhone from my back pocket the Kol had bought me since he destroyed my other one. _**Your little guy friend is a vampire now.**_ Caroline texted me. "Isn't it weird how you are a vampire now and when I turned you tried to shove a stake in my heart?" I asked to baby vampire across the table. "That was almost 100 years ago, I thought you were over that." Johnny said to me. "You know I don't hold grudges for long, but when my boyfriend tried to kill me, that sort of crossed the line." I replied back to him.

I picked up my empty glass from the corner and started walking over to Caroline. I was stopped by Johnny grabbing my wrist. "Now that I found you, we can be together again." He said facing me. "Let me go." I hissed trying to pull my arm free. He only squeezed my wrist tighter. For a human, you would have been in immense pain. I turned around to see Johnny with dark red eyes with veins popping out under them and his fangs ready to bite my neck. Before he could sink his teeth in my neck, he was pulled away in an instant by someone. "Oh c'mon mate, that's no way to treat a lady." Klaus said to Johnny while gripping his neck tighter. Klaus' face was in his scary mode. His bright golden eyes with veins underneath and sharp fangs protruding from his gums. In a flash, Johnny was gone. "Thank you." I said to Klaus while his face went back to normal. "No worries, you just weren't strong enough love." He teased me. I smirked and playfully punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up." I said back.

We both walked back over to Caroline. "Thanks for the text Care." I said to her. "No problem, but you would have had a nasty mark on your shoulder if it wasn't for the hybrid." She said to me. Klaus gave a triumphant smile. I smiled at Caroline and raised my eyebrow. She glared at me. In my defense, they would make a pretty cute couple considering Klaus had a massive crush on one of my best friends. "I'm going home now; I am really tired of my ex's finding me and trying to kill me." I said. I walked out of the grill and sped to the mansion.

I stepped inside and headed up to Kol's bedroom. He was reading a book lying in on the bed. "Wow, Kol Mikaelson reading." I teased him. "I've got nothing to do since we can't have sex." He responded. I rolled my eyes and went into the bathroom. I took a shower and changed into shorts and a tank top. I shoved my other clothes in the laundry hamper and went back out to the bedroom. Kol was now only in his boxers and on his phone. "The love of my life, the beautiful, amazing, charming Alex Salvatore. Really?" Kol said to me. "It's what you get for leaving your phone out." I responded. I went over to him and gave him a kiss. "I'll be in Bekah's room." I said to him. "Wouldn't you rather stay here with the love of your life?" Kol asked me. I smiled and went over to Rebekah's room. "Girls night!" I yelled to her. She had been begging me for one for a long time now. So tonight would be a great night.

After Rebekah and I sneaked downstairs and raided Klaus' liquor cabinet, we went back to her room to party. We danced around to the blaring music and drank our butts off. "Could you turn it down?!" We heard Kol yell from the door. Rebekah and I paused after jumping on the bed. "No brother aloud!" Bekah yelled back. Kol rolled his eyes reluctantly and left. After hours of parting and complains from Kol, Klaus and Elijah, we both passed out on Bekah's bed. Not so much for a good night sleep for a ride all the way to Denver.

**A/N: I will be updating at least 2 or more chapters before Thursday. Please stick around; something really big is going to happen between Kol and Alex! By the way, nothing is going to happen to Alex's and Klaus' relationship. They are just really good friends. So don't get your hopes up for them as a couple! Sorry if this chapter was short, my muse has been slow because I am really focusing on the big thing between Kol and Alex. **


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up with a major headache. Rebekah was sprawled beside me looking as tired as I was. Our feet were by the head board with our heads on the opposite side. I sat up and looked around the room. Alcohol bottles everywhere. I stood up feeling a little dizzy. I went downstairs to get something to drink. Kol, Klaus and Elijah were all sitting in the living room having a drink. "Well, well, well. Have fun?" Klaus asked. "Oh, shut up." I said back. I went to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. "It's what you get for parting with our sister all night." Elijah told me smiling. I ripped open the top and shut the fridge door. "We will live forever, might as well have fun." I said to the original men as I took a seat on Kol's lap. "You smell like alcohol." He told me. "And you smell like blood." I replied back. Klaus chuckled and Elijah smiled. "You smell like Axe," I said pointing to Elijah. "And you smell like wet dog." I said pointing to Klaus. Kol and Elijah burst out laughing. "I only speak the truth." I told them. I reached my hand out to Elijah. "Can I have some?" I asked about the whiskey in his hand. "No." Klaus said. "You're already drunk as hell." I put my hand down and looked at Klaus. "I love you too." I said to him. He smirked as I turned back to Kol. "I have to go out." I said getting up. "No stay." Kol whined. "You're such a baby." I said walking to throw out my empty blood bag. "I'll be back soon." I said to them.

I went back upstairs to change and saw Rebekah coming out of her room. "Don't go downstairs." I whispered to her. She smiled and went along anyways. I went into my room to see it as perfect as it was last night. After I cleaned up, I put on my white shorts, a loose floral tube top, my leather jacket and black combat boots. I walked to the night stand by the bed and grabbed my daylight ring. I looked like 2 swirls with a lapis lazuli stone in the middle. I put it on my left middle finger and went to the bathroom again. I put on some make- up to cover the tiredness on my real skin. I went back downstairs and grabbed my phone. When I turned around, some one's hands were on my hips. "Darling, where are you going?" He questioned. "Out. With Damon and Elena." I replied. "Oo, the brother who fell for his brother's girl." Kol said to me. I gave him a passionate kiss to shut him up then pulled away. "See you later."

I walked into the boarding house. Damon and Elena were in the living room. "Hey, where's Stefan?" I asked. He usually doesn't sleep this late. "Passed out in his room." Damon responded. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my brother's bedroom. "Stefan. Oh Stefan!" I whispered into his room. He was passed out on his bed. Being his annoying little sister, I decided to wake him up. I started jumping on his bed. "Mmmmm, 5 more minutes." He whined. I kept jumping. I landed on his bed and sat down. "Okay, I'm up." He said sitting up. "Good, we are leaving soon." I told him. "Fine, go. Leave." He said. I smiled and left his room.

Damon and Elena were in the batting cages as I was sitting in the front seat of Damon's car with the rock music blasting through the speakers. Elena, Jeremy and Damon all came back to the car. "You're going to break my car!" Damon yelled to me loud enough so I could hear him. I lowered the music. "Sup little Gilbert!" I said to Jeremy. "Hey Alex." He said back. They all sat back down in the car. "You physco boyfriend showed up." Damon said to me. "Why?" I asked. "He pretended to be little Gilbert's friends and then hit me with a baseball bat repeatedly." Damon answered. It took it all in me not to laugh. "Since that's over, we need to talk to Rose." Elena said.

Damon drove to a local motel where we all would stay for the night. Jeremy had gotten in touch with Rose and she told us where to go next. We had to go meet Mary. Scary-Mary as Damon and I called her. We knew her from the 20's when we were in New Orleans before I left. "So, tomorrow we go to Mary's house and find out who turned her." Elena said. "Rose says she will help us along the way." Jeremy said after. "Good. Now go to sleep." Damon commanded. I slept beside Damon while Elena and Jeremy shared a bed. A few minutes after I was asleep, I heard Damon talking to someone. Jeremy woke up and we went outside to see Damon and Elena kissing. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" I said interrupting them. They both turned to Jeremy and me looking embarrassed.

When we all woke up the next morning, we set off to Scary-Mary's house. Elena and Damon went inside to find her leaving me and Jeremy alone outside. "Rose says she misses you." Jeremy said to me. I smiled remembering all the fun times we had together. "I miss you to Rose." I said back. "She says if Kol told you yet." Jeremy said again. "Told me what?" I asked suspiciously. "About 1862."

**A/N: Reviews…**


	14. Chapter 14

Before I knew it, I was back at the mansion in my room pacing back and forth. _What did Rose mean by that? What was Kol Hiding from me?_ Kol came into the room and sat on the armchair. "Long day?" Kol asked. "What happened back in 1862?" I asked him still pacing. "What do you mean darling?" He asked back. "Rose told me that you did something to me." I answered. "Kol looked shocked. "What did Rose tell you?" he said again. "Not much just that my boyfriend might be lying to me!" I yelled. "I'm not lying to you!" He yelled back. "Then what is it? You knocked a girl up when you were human or that you found a unicorn and didn't tell me?" I yelled back. "He put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eye. "You will remember what happened in 1862." Is all he said.

**Mystic Falls 1862**

_**"Father! Father!" I yelled through the house. A human me at the age of 16. "Sister. What's wrong?" Said an 18 year old Damon. "The new people are here!" I squealed back. "They were not supposed to be here till next week. We must alert father." Damon said going upstairs. Stefan came through the front door behind me. "Where is father?" He asked. "He's upstairs but will be down in a minute." I responded. Damon and father walked downstairs. "Stefan, Damon, Alexandra. Change to your formal attire and hurry." Said my father. The 3 of us rushed up stairs to change. I changed into a light blue corset dress and bows to keep my hair in place. I slipped into my blue flats and joined the rest of my family downstairs. "We is Katherine?" I asked. Since she came her, she has been like a sister to me. "She is out with Pearl." My father told me. We heard a knock at the door. My father answered the door. "Please, do come in." We heard him say. "Thank you mister Salvatore. My name is Mikael, this is my wife Esther." I heard a man say. His voice was tough yet gentle. **_

_** Father came into the parlor where I and my brothers sat. "Children, this is the Mikaelson family." He said. I curtsied to be a lady. "Hello, my name is Alexandra." I said. My brother's knew I had always hated the name Alexandra, so they made up my nickname Alex. "Pleasure to meet you young lady." Said the woman on the left. "My name is Esther. These are my children. Elijah, Finn, Niklaus, Rebekah and Kol." Each one of the men kissed my knuckles as I blushed. Kol's eyes lingered at mine for a moment. "Nice to meet all of you. These are my older brothers Stefan and Damon." I introduced. They both bowed and kissed Rebekah's knuckles. We all sat down. I squished between Damon and Stefan. My father sat down beside Stefan. "My mister Salvatore, this is certainly a wonderful home you have here." Mikael said. "Oh. Please call me Giuseppe. My wife had decorated it before she passed. My father always talked about my mother. "I will go make some tea." I said getting up. "I will join you." Rebekah said following me.**_

_** Rebekah and I bonded in the kitchen and became really close friends. I told her everything in my life. My mother, Johnny. Johnny was the boy that I was with a few years ago. He left with his family and I never saw him again. My brothers always hated him and never wanted me to be around him. Rebekah was my best friend.**_

_** All of her brothers and I became pretty close. Elijah took a liking into Katherine. She would always talk to me about when they would go places together and what a gentlemen he was. But Kol and I, there was magic between us. We spent a lot of time together and had fun together. Rebekah always told me that Kol liked me. But I never believed her. Not until my seventeenth birthday.**_

**A/N: sorry if this chapter was short. I'm not very good at writing flashbacks. Please review!**__


	15. Chapter 15

_**Mystic Falls 1863**_

_** Today was my seventeenth birthday. Stefan and Damon decided to give me a morning surprise by covering my entire room in toilet paper. I stepped out of my room and went downstairs. "Father, the boys are being obnoxious again!" I complained. Stefan and Damon were laughing on the couch. "I hate you both." I said to them. "Happy birthday!" Damon and Stefan told me. "Boys, what happened to Alexandra's room?" My father asked coming downstairs. "We decided to give her a Seventeenth birthday surprise." Damon said. "Well, you both will clean up her room." Father told them. The both groaned and went upstairs. "Thank you Daddy." I said hugging him. "Happy birthday sweetheart." He said giving me a kiss on the head. "Rebekah has requested you to join her this morning." I nodded and went to change.**_

_** I put on a pink flowing dress and some ballet flats and headed to the Mikaelson house. It was rather large compared to the other houses, but not as large as ours. I knocked on the door and Kol answered. "Happy birthday Alex." He said taking my hand and guiding me inside. "Thanks. Rebekah wanted to see me." I told him. "Yes I did. Come on now." We heard Bekah from the top of the staircase. I smiled and followed her upstairs to her bedroom. "He so like you Alex. Trust me." She told me as I sat on her bed. "Bekah, he doesn't. We're just friends." I replied. "Well, on a happier case, happy birthday!" She said hugging me. "Thank you. What did you need me for?" I asked. "We are going to have a girl's day." She said to me. She reached over to her bedside table and pulled out a little box with a bow on it. "You didn't have to get me anything." I exclaimed to her. "You are my best friend, of course I did." She replied. I took the box and opened it. "Bekah, it's beautiful." I said pulling out a gold locket with a lapis lazuli shaped heart in the middle. I opened it and saw a little picture of her and me. I hugged her after putting it on. **_

_** "Now, let's go. I want to show you something." Rebekah said pulling my arm out the door. She stopped at the kitchen and grabbed a few snacks and put them in a picnic basket. After, she dragged me out the door. **_

_** After a few minutes of walking through the woods, we finally stopped. "Open your eyes." She said. It was a beautiful waterfall surrounded by trees and different flowers. We spent the day there until dawn. We chatted and ate. "Alex, I have decided to wait till your birthday to tell you this. Do you believe in vampires?" She asked me. I was a weird question. "Maybe. Why do you ask?" I said back. "You should, because… your best friend is a vampire." She replied back. I was speechless. A vampire. "Really?" I asked a little freaked out. She nodded. She explained how her family were vampires and how they turned into them. The most shocking part was when she told me that Katherine was also one too. **_

___**We went back to the house afterwards. We quietly snuck back into her room so nobody woke up. "Bekah," We heard at the door. It was Kol. "Can I talk to Alex for a moment?" He asked. Bekah nodded and nudged me in the arms. "Shut up." I whispered to her. I followed Kol into his bedroom and sat on the bed. "Did Rebekah tell you?" He asked me. "Yes. But I'm not afraid." I said bravely. "Good." He said. He put his hand on my cheek and gently kissed me. I kissed back until he pulled away. "Happy birthday."**_

**A/N: I am really not the best at writing flashbacks so don't hate me. If you were wondering, that wasn't the big thing I was talking about. That will happen in the next chapter I will post on maybe Sunday. Reviews really help me! **__


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Super happy to be back! Had an awesome vay- cay. Since school starts tomorrow, I won't upload as much. So I will hopefully upload on every Sunday. **

_**Mystic Falls 1864**_

_** Kol and I have been together since my birthday last year. My brothers where okay with it. Rebekah was super happy. **_

_** "Alex. Alex wake up!" Someone said. I opened my eyes and Stefan and Damon were hovering over mw with worried faces. "They took Katherine!" They both said to me. I sat up. "Who took Katherine?" I asked. "Father and the rest of the council." Stefan told me. "Why would they do that?" I asked again. "They found out that some people in this town are vampires. So they took them all." Damon said. Oh no, what if they took Rebekah. Or Kol. "We have to get her." I said to them. **_

_** I changed and went downstairs to get something to drink. I got myself a glass of water. "This tastes funny." I said pouring it down the sink. Stefan and Damon came down and we were off. As we hid behind a house, we saw the council escorting people in the back of a carriage. When John Gilbert opened the carriage door, we saw Katherine with something over her mouth and her limbs bound together with rope. **_

_** When the carriage came to a halt, we all ran over to the back to get her. I opened the door. "Are you okay?" I asked Katherine as she came out of the back. She shook her head and turned around wanting us to un-do the ropes. Damon untied them and then we heard a gunshot. We all turned around and Stefan was on the ground bleeding from his abdomen. We heard another and Damon fell to the ground. I looked to see who was shooting. It was my father. "NO!" I screamed in a panic kneeling down to the ground. I grabbed Damon and Stefan's arms as I cried. There was one last gunshot and everything went black. **_

_** I woke up on a house porch. I saw the river and the grass. When I got up, my brothers were laying on the floor dead. Tears brimmed my eyes as my bottom lip started quivering. I saw Damon's finger start moving. I grabbed his hands and his fingers wrapped around mine. "Damon." I said. He got up and grasped his side. His shirt was soaked in blood. "What happened?" He asked. "We were shot when we went to get Katherine." I exclaimed to him. We turned over and saw Stefan still out. I saw Damon with tears in his eyes. I put my arm around him and hugged him. He hugged me back. We heard a moan from the corner and Stefan was sitting up with his arms on his chest. "Alex, Damon. What happened?" He asked. "Katherine must have given us her blood and when we died," I said. "We're in transition." Damon finished. "I can't live as vampire." I told them.**_

_** Damon and I sat by the lake fiddling with our fingers. The sun was setting. We all decided not to finish the transition. Stefan went back into town for something at least an hour ago. "Katherine is really gone this time." Damon said to me. "I'll never get to see Kol again." I replied. I laid my head in the crook of Damon's neck and he put his head on mine. I smelt something that made my gums well up. I got up and turned around. Stefan was covered in blood and was holding onto a girl with blood running down her neck. "Stefan." I said. "You changed." Damon stood up beside me. "Yes, it's wonderful. Everything gets heightened. Hearing, seeing, smelling, strength." He said to us. He walked closer with the helpless girl beside him. "Stay away." Damon said pulling me backwards. Stefan sped in front of us with the bleeding woman. I felt my veins pop out below my eyes. I pulled the girl closer and bit her. I am a vampire.**_

_** That day, my brothers and I turned into vampires. I was sitting outside the house. I had to be alone since Stefan told me he killed my father. I heard a noise coming from the woods. "Hello?" I asked. "Hello darling." I heard someone say next to me. "Did you hear, I'm a vampire." I cheered sarcastically. "I need to show you something." Kol said taking my arm and leading me into the forest. After 5 minutes of walking, we stopped. "What is it?" I asked. Kol grabbed me by the shoulders and looked directly into my eyes. "You're going to forget about me, Rebekah and my family. Go live your life with your brothers and the lucky man you choose. I will always love you Alex." Kol said to me. He placed a gentle kiss on lips and he was gone. **_

_End of flashback._

"You compelled me to forget you?" I asked Kol. "Yes." He replied. "Why?" I asked tears welding up in my eyes. "You needed to live a better life without me." He answered. "Kol, I loved you." I said to him. "When I turned, I wanted to spend the rest of my eternal life with you." I said to him. "You deserved someone better than me Alex." He said to me. "I wanted you. All I wanted was you." I said to him. "I'm sorry." He said to me. He left the room as I started packing. _How could he? Everything we went through together._ I thought.

I fled the mansion. I stopped outside the front door and rang the doorbell. "Hey Alex, What's wrong?" Elena answered. "Can I sleep here for a few days?"

**A/N: That was the big part I wanted to write about! I will upload my sometime this week. School starts again tomorrow. So I hope this chapter was good enough for you about me being away for a couple days at Darien Lake.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone, I got really anxious to write another chapter, so I decided I would. I will post a new chapter every Sunday and maybe if I have time during the week, I can upload chapters. Shout-out to lilly2587. You're amazing!**

It has been almost a week since the whole Kol incident. I have been locked up in Elena's guest wrapped in the sheets and talking to Katherine. She did tell me something bad was going to happen since she dated Elijah and Klaus at the same time. She told me she was still in New Orleans and was going to see me soon. I still couldn't believe he compelled me to forget him. I haven't talked to anyone about it other the Katherine. I haven't even come out of my room for that matter.

I threw the covers off and fixed my Monster energy drink PJ pants and my black tank top. I went downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Alex." I heard Elena say. I poured my coffee, turned around and wiggled my finger at her. "I heard about what happened with you and Kol." Stefan said beside Elena. "Don't" I said to him hoping on the counter and crossing my legs. "Don't what?" He asked. "Don't pretend you feel sorry for me and that you ever liked him. Trust me, I know the truth." I told him. I became silent after my last comment. "So," Elena said breaking the silence. "Are you coming to the Miss. Mystic Falls pageant?" She asked me. "Nope." I said flatly popping the P. "Why not?" Stefan asked. "Because I don't want too." I replied. "O'come on." Elena nagged. "For a baby vampire, you are really not getting the concept of no." I said to her. "How did you know I was a vampire? You have been locked in your room for a week." She said to me. "I'm not an idiot Elena." I told her almost sounding like Rebekah. "Please, Caroline really wants you there." Elena begged. I sighed. "Fine." I said heading back upstairs. "Wear something pretty!" Stefan yelled after me.

I took a long relaxing shower to get the smell of broken heart off me. I wrapped my towel around my body and went to my room. I had no chances of wearing a dress. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a white tube top, my leather jacket and my platform ankle boots. I brushed my hair into its wavy style and put my earrings in. I looked at the little gold locket lying on my dresser. I hesitated wearing it, but I hate Kol, not Rebekah. I reached to clip it together but someone took it and clipped it for me. I turned around and Johnny was standing there smiling. "What do you want?" I asked him. "I heard about you and the original, I'm sorr…" Was all he said before he was pinned against the wall with my arms on his neck. "Don't pretend you're sorry. I am older and stronger than you; I can rip your head off before you blink." I sneered to him my voice getting a bit darker. I let him go and he grabbed his neck. "I will see you later then." He said and left in a flash.

I arrived at the founder's hall. I looked for Caroline who had planned this year's event. "Alex!" She squealed hugging me. "Hey." I said glumly. "Where's your dress?" She asked. "Seriously?" I replied. She knew I hated dresses. She rolled her eyes pulling me along. I was glad she didn't mention Kol. News travels really fast here. "It looks wonderful." I told her. "Thanks!" She said. Valerie Fell, Amber Wolverton, Michelle Cunningham, Brianna Johnson, Katherine Wilson and April Young were all lined up on stage. I really didn't want to be here. Cheers and celebration is not my thing.

I sat back stage as Caroline helped get the contestants ready. Everyone who passed kept asking me where my dress is and am I a contestant. It was super boring. "No dress love?" I heard from behind me. I turned around. "Not really my thing." I said to Klaus who was obviously here for Caroline. She told me that she owed him a date. "My brother has been lonely since you left you know." He told me sitting on my left. "Buy him a puppy." I said to him. He chuckled then got up. "Just think about it love." He said and he was off. "No dress?" A familiar voice said behind me. "Holey crap, no!" I almost yelled. "Someone has a temper." Damon said taking Klaus' spot. "Not in the mood brother." I said to him. "Someone got mature." He joked. "Don't give me the speech about Kol, I know." I said to him. "No, no. Wasn't going too. Just came here because Elena is having a little trouble keeping her blood down." He told me. "Fun, I'm going to the grill." I told him. "I need to talk to someone."

**A/N: Sorry if this chap is short, I have another big parts coming up so don't go anywhere.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Yayy! Weekend time! Putting lots of effort in this chapter to make it good. Thank you so much for the review, favourites and followers. **

I sat at the bar swirling my glass of bourbon around in my glass. The place was pretty much empty since the pageant was still going on. Random men were flirting with me the whole time. Finally, Johnny strolled in. "What took you so long?" I asked him furious. "I was busy." He replied. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm and sat at a table. "So, you needed to talk to me?" I asked him swirling my drink again. "Yeah, I needed to ask you something." He said. "What." I said getting impatient. "I wanted to ask if you wanted to get back together." He told me. Really, I just came out of a relationship and he is asking me that. "Why, you skipped out on me years ago." I replied. "I know, and it was a huge mistake." I said to me grabbing my hand. I ripped my hand away from his grasp. "A huge mistake? If you knew that you wouldn't have done it!" I yelled at him. "I know, I'm sorry." He said. "Then why did you do it?" I asked him. "Yeah, why'd you do it?" I heard a familiar voice say. "What do you want Kol?" I asked him. "I came to talk to you, but I see you're busy." He said turning about to walk away. "Wait!" I yelled. "Just hold on a minute.

Kol turned around smiling and took a seat in my chair. He grabbed me and sat me on his lap. I rolled my eyes, but didn't budge. I really missed him, but how could I forgive him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his chin into my shoulder. "Are you 2 back together?" Johnny asked me. "No." I quickly replied. "We aren't?" Kol said sarcastically. "Bummer." He said again. "Shut up." I whispered in his ear. "Johnny, I could never be with you again. You left me." I told him, my temper simmering down. "I didn't have a choice, if I did, I would have stayed." He told me. "I'm sorry, but no." I answered. In the speed of light, he was gone.

I got off Kol's laps and sat down in Johnny's chair. "Why'd you move darling?" Kol asked. "Because I still hate you." I replied drinking my bourbon. "I know you do," He said in his a-matter-of-fact voice. "I just want to say happy birthday." He said getting up. He placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and he was gone. I can't believe he remembered. Even Stefan didn't remember. I felt my phone vibrate in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out. It was a text message from Damon. _"Come to the founder's hall, I need your help."_

I raced into the bathroom at the founder's hall. It was polished white with dripping, red stains everywhere. Elena was covered in blood and Damon was rushing to clean up the blood stains. "What happened?" I ask going over to Elena. "She can't keep the animal blood down." Damon told me. "Have you tried a blood bag?" I asked helping Elena change into another dress. "I brought some but we can't do it here." Damon told me wiping up the last of the blood on the mirror. "I know someplace outside." Elena said wiping the excess blood off her hair. I grabbed the blood bags and we stepped outside the bathroom. We hurried outside behind a tree and stopped. "Here goes nothing." I said ripping the top of the blood bag. I handed it to Elena and she stated drinking immediately. After she finished half the bag, she ripped it away coughing up the digested blood. "That was AB+!" Damon whined. I finished the rest of the blood and put the empty bag into the bag on the ground. "Why isn't anything working?" Elena asked. "I don't know." Damon said. Without blinking, I bit my wrist and shoved it to Elena's mouth. She began drinking, then stopped a few seconds later. "You're blood is sour." She told me smiling. "Thanks. Matches me right?" I said proudly.

I dried my hair with my towel and sat on my bed. I missed Kol. It's been a week. My phone began beeping on the bedside table. I reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?" I said. _"Hey Alex."_ Said Caroline. "Hey, how was the pageant?" I asked. _"Good, April won."_ She replied. I could hear the sadness in her voice. "So, what's up? I said. _"Klaus told me it was your birthday today."_ Caroline said. "Klaus remembered my birthday?" I asked happily. _"Yup, he said it was the day you and Kol had your first kiss."_ She told me. "Yeah," I said sadly. "I thought Kol was the only one who remembered." I told her. _"He came to see you?"_ Care asked. "At the grill." I answered. _"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted to go dress shopping with me tomorrow."_ She asked. "Dress shopping, why?" I asked. "For prom." She told me.

"Prom, isn't that not for another couple weeks?" I asked her. _"Yeah, if you don't want to you don't have too."_ She told me. "I would love to go." I told her. _"Really, thanks." _She told me. "Okay, meet me here tomorrow, bye." I said. We hung up the phone. I looked down at my phone. It was a picture of me and Kol back in New Orleans. I went into my photos. Everything was either a picture of me and Kol or me and my friends. I stopped at picture of Kol while he was sleeping peacefully with me in his arms. He was actually smiling. I smiled at the picture and let a tear drop fall onto my shirt. I shut off the light and kept the picture of Kol on my screen. I lie down on my pillow and put the picture on my pillow beside my head. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

**Kol P.O.V**

Alex looked so peaceful when she slept. I caressed her cheek ever so gently so I wouldn't wake her up. I noticed her phone lying beside her pillow. I picked it up and turned the screen back on. It was a picture of me sleeping. Me. Alex was nestled in my arms. I smiled sadly at the picture. I missed her so much. The way I snuggled with her in bed. The way our fingers would intertwine with each other. Her sarcastic comments. Everything. I know that I'm supposed to be the bad-boy original, but, I love her. She is the other half of me.

**Alex P.O.V**

_**"You're going to forget about me, Rebekah and my family. Go live your life with your brothers and the lucky man you choose. I will always love you Alex." **_

I shot up in my bed gasping. Those words just kept running in my head. I grabbed my phone from the pillow and turned it on. 8:56. I took a shower and changed my clothes. I put on an over-sized white sheer t-shirt with a universe heart on it, light turquoise skinny jeans, my brown leather ankle boots and a white beanie. I added a nude lip stick and some Lash Potion mascara and I was ready. I hopped downstairs. Stefan, Damon and Elena were sitting around the island. "Morning." I said to them pouring some coffee. "Hey." Elena said back. "What are you so happy about?" Stefan asked. "Dress shopping with Caroline." I told them. "You. Dress shopping. Alert the media!" Damon joked. "Joke all you want. I gotta go." You said bouncing out the door.

Caroline had tried on over 10 dresses already. "Caroline!" I yelled. "C'mon!" "I'm coming!" She yelled back. She stepped out of the dressing room wearing the 2nd dress she tried on. It was a strapless dark fuchsia colour that was tight around the stomach and flowing from the waist down. "I think I'm going with this one." Caroline said twirling in front of the mirror. "You should." We heard someone say behind us. "Rebekah?" Caroline said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh you know, getting my dress shopping over with." She told us. I smiled. She held up 2 dresses. One was a strapless yellow colour that was wrapped at the stomach and flowing at the bottom. It was decorated with a few beads and gems at the top. The second one was a strapless black one with a pink flower print at the top. "Go with yellow one." Caroline said making an effort to be nice since she knew Rebekah was my friend. "Yellow really suits you." I said to her. She smiled. "Go with that dress Caroline. It really brings out your eyes." She said then left to pay for the dress.

After Caroline and I bought the dress, we decided to head to the boarding house. We sat by the fireplace and chatted. "Hey, what are you 2 doing here?" Damon said from the doorway. "Oh nothing." I said to him. His phone started ringing. He left to answer it. He came back a few minutes later. "The council put vervain in the town water supply." He told us. "Really?" Caroline asked. "Elena was washing dishes and got burnt." He told us.

Everyone was gathered in the Salvatore living room except for Stefan since he had a date with Rebekah. "How did your dad even get enough vervain to put in the entire water supply?" Elena asked Bonnie. "He has connections somewhere." She told us. "Do you know where?" Jeremy asked beside her. They got really close since she helped him when he turned into a hunter. "No." She replied. "What about Professor Shane. Can he help?" Caroline asked. "He has only been helping me control my magic so it won't get out of hand." She told us. "Well, now every vampire will have to take a shower here." I butt in. "Won't the vervain be in your water too?" Elena asked. "No, we have a special water system that connects somewhere else." Damon told them.

"We have to get going." Elena said pulling Jeremy out the door. "Where are they going in such a hurry?" I asked. "No one told you?" Damon asked. "Told me what?" I asked suspiciously. "Jeremy is…" Bonnie began. "Jeremy is what?" I asked again. "Jeremy is killing Kol tonight."

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Will maybe update another tomorrow or ASAP. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Getting really bored at home so I thought I would be nice and upload another chapter!**

My mind reacted before my body could. When I caught up with myself, I was running at an inhuman speed all the way to Elena's house. I was half way there when I stopped. I pulled out my phone and texted Johnny as fast as my fingers could go.

_**Meet me at Elena's house ASAP. –Alex.**_

I was on the move. I stopped outside the front porch as I heard Kol's screams from inside the house. I kicked the door open. Kol was standing there screaming clutching his face as Jeremy sprayed vervain water on him making him burn. Elena looked at me. "Don't." She said. I raced in front of Kol. The vervain water hit me everywhere as I screamed in pain. Jeremy took a chance and threw the infinite white oak stake at Kol only for me to catch it minutes before it impaled his heart. By now, Johnny was standing in the doorway with his jaw opened. I raced in front of him and pinned him against the wall with my arm. He clawed at my hand, but I only gripped him tighter. When he stopped fussing, I leaned in close by his ear. "You forgot one thing," I whispered. "Paybacks a bitch." I jabbed the stake into his heart and let his limp, desiccating body fall to the floor.

I turned around with all 3 of them staring at me. I smiled and ran into Kol's arms. I hugged so tightly I may have cracked a rib. "I missed you." I said to him. "I missed you too darling." He said back. I turned back to Elena and Jeremy. "Damn it Jeremy that hurt." I said sarcastically "And I might actually need to do laundry." I said holding up the neck of my shirt. I hugged them both then pulled away. "Don't worry, you're going to finish that hunter's mark and find that cure." I said to them. Because if Klaus has anything to do with it, he will get his doppelgänger back and make even more hybrids. "Kol!" We all heard Klaus yell throughout the house. "I'm okay!" Kol yelled back. Kol and Klaus rejoined in the living room.

Kol and I walked back into the Mikaelson Mansion arms linked. "I see you two made up." Elijah said to us. "Where's Nik?" "Talking with the doppelgänger." I replied. Elijah chuckled. "Wow, my brother smiling!" Kol said sarcastically. We sat down around the fireplace telling Elijah the details of the evening. We heard the sound of heels clicking against the wood floors. "Alex!" She screamed. She ran over and hugged me. "Bekah… can't… breathe." I said to her. She let me go and she sat on the other side of Kol. "Good to see you're not dead." She said to Kol. "Nice to know you care sister." Kol said to Rebekah. There was a moment of silence. "C'mon Bekah," I said breaking the ice. "We need a girl's night."

Caroline, Elena, Rebekah and I were all gathered in Rebekah's room playing truth or dare. "Elena, truth or dare?" I asked. "Umm, truth." She answered. "Which of my brothers are better in bed?" I asked her. Considering she is sired to Damon, I still wanted to know. "Damon." She answered. "Well of course!" Rebekah and Caroline said. "Caroline, truth or dare?" Elena asked. "Dare!" Caroline said almost immediately. Rebekah whispered something in Elena's ear and she smiled. "I dare you to call Klaus." She said. "What! Why! What am I supposed to say?" She complained. "Tell him you miss him and you wish he was here." I butt in. Elena grabbed the phone on the bedside table and handed it to Caroline. She groaned but dialed his number and put it on speaker phone. **(A/N: The next part of the phone call will go Caroline then Klaus in a pattern.)**

"Hey Klaus." Caroline said as the rest of us silently laughed.

"_Caroline, what a pleasant surprise." _

"I just wanted to call and say… I miss you and I… wish you were here."

"_2 things luv, 1, thank you. 2, I know you Alex, Rebekah and Elena are there."_

"How did you know?" I yelled into the phone.

"_I'm a hybrid luv; your silent giggles weren't that silent."_

"Whatever! Bye!" We all yelled into the phone.

Caroline hung up. "God, you guys are so embarrassing!" She yelled at us. We all let our laught_er _out. "Truth or dare Alex?" She asked me. "Dare." I said. She smiled a devilish smile. "I dare you to go make-out with Kol." She told me. I rolled my eyes then got up off the floor and went to Kol's room with the 3 girls following me.

I poked my head in the room. "Kol." I whispered. Kol came out of the bathroom with only his jeans on drying his chocolate brown hair. "Yes darling?" He said when he sees me. I walked into the room with my friends close behind. "Caroline dared me to make-out with you." I said to him. I smiled his signature grin and in a flash, he was standing right in front of me. "Of course." He said. He picked me up and I locked my legs around his waist. I haven't kissed him in a week. He crashed his lips on mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pushed me against the wall making it more heated. I pulled away and looked behind him. The girls were gone. They knew exactly what was going on. I smiled and crashed my lips back on his.

**A/N: I decided I would opt out the whole Kol dying and Klaus getting trapped in the living room. I would never let Kol die! Since 4X12 I hated Elena a lot. In the next chapter I'm going to write about how Jeremy gets his full tattoo. Reviews really, really help! **


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this chap took so long, was busy with school. Hope this makes up for my few days of hiatus. **

I woke up wrapped in Kol's protective arms. He nuzzled into my neck when I started fidgeting. "Well, good to see you 2 are back together." I heard a British accent say. I shot up to a sitting position grabbing the blanket closer to me. "There is something called knocking Nik." Kol said wrapping his arm around my waist. "It's not really my thing, by the way luv," Klaus said looking at me. "Nice choice of panties." He said holding a pair of mine up. I grabbed it from him. "You're such a perv." I told him. "What do you want?" Kol asked Klaus. "I wanted to know if you would accompany me to help little Gilbert finish his hunters mark?" He asked. "Sure, wouldn't mind seeing some really cute..." I said before stopping myself from finishing. I turned to Kol who was glaring at me. "Oopps." I said embarrassed. "Well hurry up, we leave in half an hour." Klaus said. With that he left. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join?" I asked him heading to the bathroom. He smiled and followed me.

I changed into white short-shorts, a blue tank-top under a white see-through blouse and my tan leather ankle boots with studs. Kol came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Already changed without me darling?" He asked. I clipped my gold locket on and turned to face him. "You take forever, now hurry up!" I said throwing a pair of jeans at him.

We all were driving up to Elena's lake house. Klaus and Rebekah in one car. Elena, Damon, Jeremy and bonnie in another. And Kol and I in the last. I was driving while we chatted along the way. He brought up what I said this morning about meeting cute new vampires. "You know, if you want some of this," He said lifting his shirt up to reveal his toned abs. "All you have to do is ask." I tore my eyes away to face the road. "Shirt down Kol, wouldn't want to crash would we?" I said to him.

We all arrived at the lake house. Elena, Jeremy, and Bonnie all went inside. Kol, Rebekah, Klaus, Damon and I got stuck outside the invisible barrier. "Jeremy," I said. He faced me. "Forgetting something?" I finished. "You guys can come in." He said. We all stepped through the door. I plopped down on the couch fiddling with my locket. "I'm bored!" Rebekah complained sitting beside me. "See, I knew we shouldn't have brought her along." Damon whispered to Elena. "Damon your whispers are very loud for a room filled with vampires." I said to him. "Oh, shut up." He said to me. "Let's go swimming!" Rebekah piped up. "You guys go." Elena said. "We need to stay here to help Jeremy not want to kill you." Bonnie said.

Rebekah and I changed into our bathing suits. Mine was a 2 piece with the British Union Jack on it. I grabbed my towel and headed back to the others. Jeremy was sitting in a chair looking directly at Elena not even blinking. "Whatcha doin?" I asked suspiciously. "Little Gilbert is trying to not kill his doppelgänger sister." Klaus told me. "Watch the name calling." Elena said. I walked over to Kol and he snaked his arm around my waist. "That's my sister, watch where you touch her." Damon said pointing at Kol. I smiled at Damon trying to be the "good" older brother. "Don't tell me what to do or I will rip out your liver." Kol replied. "I would rather keep all my organs inside for now thank you very much." Damon said back. Rebekah came back out in her 2 piece bathing suit designed with an orange, lime green and hot pink ombre. "Ready?" I asked her. "Ready as I'll ever be." She said. I skipped over to her and we linked arms. We ran over and stopped by Elena. "Please don't get yourself killed." I whispered to her.

Rebekah and I spent the entire day swimming while the rest focused on Jeremy. We went into the house with our towel wrapped around our bodies. "Any luck?" I asked. "Getting there." Bonnie said. "Tomorrow, you, Rebekah, Kol and Klaus will make new vampires for our hunter here to kill." Damon said patting Jeremy's shoulder. "Now for room arrangements." Elena said. "Klaus and Rebekah in the first bedroom with 2 beds, Bonnie and Jeremy, Kol and Alex and Damon and I." Elena said. Everyone went off to their bedrooms.

The sun was shining right through the window. The grip around my waist was impossible to get out of. "Don't leave." Kol said. "C'mon sleepy head." I whined. I wiggled out of his grasp and stood up on the side of the bed. "Come back!" Kol complained. I rolled my eyes and went to take a shower. I changed into a short strapless black dress that was a little bit flared at the bottom. I slipped on my leather jacket and my black ankle boots and I was ready. I came out of the bathroom brushing my wavy brown hair. Kol was just getting out of bed. "Seriously?" I asked. "It's 8 o'clock darling, too early." He said back. He walked to the bathroom but stopped to kiss me on the temple.

I went outside to the living room. Damon and Elena were the only ones up. "Morning." I said to them. "Hey." They said back. "How'd you sleep?" I asked pouring myself a cup of coffee. "Horrible." Elena said getting up and looking in the fridge. "Why?" I asked. "Damon kept hogging the blankets." She said back. "Said the one who was hogging the pillows!" Damon complained back. I laughed as they argued like and old married couple. Kol came to join us wearing dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt covered by his leather jacket. "Alex, which one of us is right?" Damon asked. "Considering I have slept in a bed with Damon before, Elena is right." I answered. "Love you too sis." Damon said back sarcastically.

Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and I went to the closest bar which was about 2 miles from the lake house. We turned almost everyone there into vampires. The ones, who fled, would be the baby vampires' first meal. Rebekah and I went to round up some humans to complete the transitions. We got about 8 people and compelled them all to stay and shut up. Currently, I was dancing on the bar top with Rebekah while music blasted from every speaker. Jeremy went around killing vampires. I sat down in a chair exhausted from all the dancing. I cute vampire sat across from me. He had dirty blonde hair that was flipped to the side, mesmerizing green eyes and good features. "Hi, I'm Luke." He introduced himself. "Alex." I said back straightening up my posture. "Nice to meet you." He said. We continued talking for a few minutes. I saw a jealous Kol get up from his seat and whisper something in Jeremy's ear. Before I said another word, Luke was staked through the back dying instantly. "Really!" I complained to Jeremy. He smiled and left to kill yet another.

It's been almost 2 hours. Everyone seemed to be getting along with all the new vampires except for me. Even Rebekah and Klaus were having fun. Klaus was flirting with a girl the entire day even though he knows he loves Caroline. She would kill me if she heard I just said that. Jeremy was going around killing vampires. We had to turn A LOT to complete the tattoo. I set the bourbon bottle on the counter and scanned the room. Rebekah was flirting with a cute guy. Elena and Damon were chatting in the corner. Love birds. Klaus was with his girl and Bonnie was with Jeremy. My eyes set upon something. Kol. Flirting with a girl. I sped behind the girl and leaned on post. The girl was pouring her sorrows out about how she lost her boyfriend. I listened into their conversation. "I caught him with another girl," The girl sad almost crying. "I just wanted it all to end." She finished. "I can help you with that." I cut in. I reached into her back grabbing a hold of her heart. I quickly pulled my hand out letting her slump to the floor. I dropped her heart beside her. I smiled at Kol who looked to be enjoying himself. "A little jealous aren't we darling?" He asked. "Am not!" I yelled plopping in the girl's empty chair.

We finished at the bar and went back to the lake house. We sat around the living room chatting away. "You know Bonnie," I began. "For such a little witch, you are very powerful." Bonnie glared at me. I felt an excruciating pain in my head. I grabbed my head and started screaming. Before anyone could stop Bonnie, the rest of the vampires fell to the floor clutching their heads while exerting an ear-piercing screams. "Bonnie!" I heard Jeremy yell over the sound of screaming vampires and a hybrid. The pain finally stopped as did the screaming. "Shane was right; keep your expression to a minimum." Elena said. Before she could apologize, we heard more yells. This time it was Jeremy. He was screaming while ripping his shirt to shreds. The tattoo was becoming visible to everyone in the room. His screams stopped as we all stared. Damon was the first to break the silence. "Here we go."

**A/N: Hope you all liked! I have my plans for my next chapters**. **After I finish this story, I think I will stick with the "Original" Theme and write a fanfic about Klaus. Reviews really help!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Sorry I this took long to update also a shout out to lilly2587 whose birthday is today! Happy birthday!**

Before we left for the island, we went home to grab Stefan and the creepy professor AKA Professor Shane. We dropped Klaus off because he was too stubborn to come along. We arrived at the lonely island by canoe. "Why couldn't I just swim? Boats take too long." I complained getting out. "Well some of us don't have super human abilities." Damon said referring to Bonnie, Shane and Jeremy. "Ok, first we have to hike up the mountain and set up camp for the night." Shane told us. Everyone groaned. "Really." Rebekah complained. Shane nodded earning one more groan from all of us. "Kol," I said walking up to him. "Can I have a piggy back?" I asked pulling a puppy dog face. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Pretty please?" I asked making a bigger puppy dog face like a five year old. He sighed and let me hop on his back. "For someone who doesn't get tired, you are very lazy." Stefan said grabbing his and Rebekah's bag since they were sort of a thing now. "Thank you." I said back nuzzling my nose into Kol's neck.

We got to the top of the mountain. Everyone dropped their bags exhausted. I hopped off Kol's back. "Thank you." I said. I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my waist making it more heated. He pulled away and smiled at me. "Making out in the forest, that's a new one." He said to me. I smiled and kissed him one more time. "Hey lovebirds," Damon called out to us. I turned to face him seeing he was doing his best to pitch a tent. "A little less smooching and little more helping." "Say's the guy who can't pitch a tent." I teased him back. He stuck out his tongue at me and went back to work. I helped Elena and Bonnie pitch their tent. After, I plopped down on a log and pulled out my cell-phone. I held it up to the sky. "No bars!" I screamed. "We are in the middle of nowhere Alex." Elena said to me. "I know Elena." I said imitating her voice.

We spent some off the night around a camp fire eating marshmallows and telling random stories. I crawled into my tent. I fell asleep instantly. I felt Kol wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer. I nuzzled in and fell back asleep.

I crawled out of my tent. "Where's the coffee?" I asked the group consisting of Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, Elena and Stefan. They pointed to the log across from them. I grabbed it and took a big chug. "So, what's on the plan for today?" I asked. "Finding the cure, duh." Damon said to me. "Thank you captain obvious. What would we do without you?" I said sarcastically. "Well, we need to find who almost shot us with arrows." Bonnie said. "Wait; is there someone else here too?" I asked. Clearly I don't pay attention. "Last night an arrow almost shot Damon here." Elena said patting his shoulder. "You were half asleep on Kol's back by that time." Stefan said after. "Am I really that lazy?" I asked myself. Everyone nodded. "Who asked you?" I said. "You did." Jeremy said to me. I rolled my eyes and went to wake Kol and Rebekah.

I came out of my tent in white skinny jeans, a corset tank top, my leather jacket and my brown leather boots with studs. I came out of the tent. "Do you ever dress according to the weather?" Rebekah asked me. I looked down at my clothes. I shrugged. "Nope." I said. I sat down beside Kol and Rebekah. "Whose team am I in?" I asked. "You're with Kol, Rebekah and baby bro." Damon told me. "Fun." I said. I got up grabbing Kol's hand. "Let's go." I said. The 4 of us sped off.

We had been walking for hours. "Hello. Mister Killer?" I yelled. "If you yell that he won't come." Stefan told me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking. Kol raced in front of me stooping something. It was a tree trunk covered in wooden stakes. "Thanks." I said almost out of breath. "No problem darling." He said smiling at me letting the trunk go. "Can I have another piggy back?" I asked Kol. "No." He said to me. I frowned and turned to Stefan. "Stefan?" I asked cheery. He shook his head and continued walking. Out of the blue, 3 stakes shot out of nowhere hitting Kol and Rebekah in the heart and Stefan in the chest. Luckily, Kol and Rebekah weren't dead. Before I could rush over to them, someone grabbed me from behind and injected me with vervain.

I opened my eyes weakly. I saw Damon sitting beside me with ropes around his neck and hands. Blood was dripping from his hands and neck. I looked down noticing ropes around my same places as Damon's. Damon groaned weakly rising up. "What the hell?" He asked. "You're awake." Someone said with an accent. We looked in front of us seeing a man with a butt-load of weapons. He turned to face us. He had light blue eyes, brown hair that was swept to the side and slight stubble and his chin. He had very hot features. He was hot! "What did you do to me?" I said to him. "Hey!" Damon yelled to me. "Sorry, us?" I asked again. "Where's Silas?" He asked. "I don't know." Damon said. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He looked at me. "Don't look at me, I don't know either." I said weakly. "Let me introduce myself, I'm Galen Vaughn." He said. "Alex, this is my brother Damon." I said back. "What do you want with us?" Damon asked regaining some of his strength. "The cure." He said. He yanked the rope pulling us along. "Let's go." He said. "Oww!" I yelled getting to my feet. "You may be cute, but you're mean." I said. Damon elbowed me in side. "Thank you." Vaughn said making us walk again.

Vaughn pulled us along for a few more hours. "Dude, what do you need us for?" Damon asked obviously annoyed. "What do you know about the tattoo?" He asked turning to us. "Dude, what do I know about tattoo's look at my skin, it's flawless." Damon said back. He turned and continued walking. "How did you kill enough vampires to finish the map?" I asked. "I didn't, it completed itself." He told us. "How?" I asked more eager to hear the rest of the story. "The mark completed itself without me having to kill any vampires." He said again. I love the way he said vampires with his accent. Don't tell Kol. "Cool, so why do you need us, when we find it, you can have it too." Damon said to him. He stopped. "You don't know." He said to us. "Know what?" I said back. "There is only one dose of the cure."

**A/N: Ok lilly2587 tell me how I did. This is my birthday gift to you. I couldn't resist putting Alex in with Damon and Vaughn. I love Vaughn! He is really hot. In Twilight, he is Demitri who is with the Volturi. In Breaking Dawn part 2, he gets really hot. Hope you liked this chapter. Reviews always help! **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Got super sick today so got to stay home and write for you guys! Thank you to all my followers! Big shout out to you guys. You really help me write better chapters! Love you all!**

Only one dose. There can't be. "One dose." I said to Vaughn and Damon. "It's going to Silas." Vaughn said back. He began walking again. Elena wants it, Stefan wants it, and Rebekah wants it. For the past hours, I managed to rip the rope with my fingernails, my fingers burned with vervain. Damon saw what I was doing. He wanted me to run after. It ripped the last strand of rope and ran like hell into the unknown.

**Kol's P.O.V**

She's been gone for hours. We searched everywhere for her but no luck. The doppelgänger joined us after losing the eldest Salvatore. We all stopped walking. "We searched everywhere." Stefan said. "Where are they?" Rebekah asked. Wait what's that smell. Her perfume. Alex's perfume. I stood up. Everyone starred at me. I saw a shadow running in lightning speed toward us. Alex ran through the trees and into my arms. "Oh my god, Kol." She gasped hugging me tighter. I hugged her with the same grip. I pulled away. "What happened?" Elena asked. "Damon and I," She panted. "We got caught by a really cute hunter." She finished. Jealousy bubbled up in me. "What other hunter?" Stefan asked. "Gavin Vaughn, He said he was here for the cure." She said. I pulled her into my side and she wrapped her arms around my waist. "What does he need the cure for?" Rebekah asked. "He wants it for Silas. But, there one other thing." Alex said. "Which is?" I asked her. "There is only one dose of the cure."

**Alex's P.O.V**

"What?" Kol asked me again. "There is only one cure." I said again. Everyone looked at me intensely. "We have to find Damon." Stefan said. "I think I know where they are." I said. "Where?" Rebekah asked. "At Silas's grave." I said with no-emotion.

We found Silas's grave by following Vaughn's scent. Rebekah went off to look for Damon and Vaughn while the rest of us continued our search for Bonnie, Jeremy and Shane. We got into the dark cave and I tightened my grip on Kol's arm. I could tell I could crush his bone. "Afraid darling?" He asked me. "Me. Afraid. What." I said extremely sarcastic and embarrassed. Suddenly, a group of bats flew out of nowhere flying into the sun light. I strengthened my grip on Kol. "Darling, you're hurting me." He said through his pain. I loosed and just held his hand. The dark was one of my worst fears other than dying. The 4 of us walked down the dark tunnel. We saw Bonnie lying on the ground with blood oozing out of her head. Stefan ran over to her. His eyes turned dark and the veins popped out under his eyes. He shook his head focusing on Bonnie. Elena was about to help Bonnie when she froze tears brimming her eyes. Jeremy was on the ground with a major bite mark on his neck. Elena ran over to him crying. My eyes we becoming wet with tears. Jeremy was like a little annoying brother to me.

Kol and I went over to the body covered in cement. It was wrapped with wires. Silas. I looked at his hands. All I saw was cold dead fingers.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter was short. My muse was somewhere else. I wanted to leave you guys with another cliff-hanger. Don't hate me! **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Another little chapter!**

We all arrived at the Gilbert house. Stefan carried Jeremy's lifeless body upstairs. Elena insisted on carrying his body home because he was human when he died and he had his ring on. Bonnie told us the Katherine pretended to be Elena so she could get the cure. Damon and Rebekah stayed back to find her. Rebekah only stayed so she could get first dibs on the cure.

Kol gripped my waist pulling me out of my thoughts. "Everything alright darling?" He asked. "Yeah… just thinking." I replied. We went outside with Caroline and Stefan. In my opinion, I thought they made a pretty cute if the big bad hybrid wasn't around. "Hey, what's up?" I asked them. "Elena thinks Jeremy will come back to life because he was human when he died." Caroline said. "But it didn't work because Jeremy was one of the five making him supernatural." Stefan filled us in. Something strange filled my nose. "His body is desiccating; I can smell it from here." I said. The 2 went inside as Kol and I left for the mansion.

We arrived in a few minutes. I followed Kol inside. "So, how was the cure getting vacation?" Klaus asked us. "Not too well." I answered sitting on the couch. "Miss Katerina Petrova took it and left." Kol said. "Probably wants to shove it down my throat and rip my heart out." Klaus asked. "Captain Obvious just joined us." I said sarcastically. "I'm going to change." I said going upstairs. I stopped half-way to eavesdrop on their conversation. "The little bitch is off to her cave." Klaus said. "Our cave." Kol corrected. "Kol, meet me in 'our cave' later on!" I yelled to him.

I changed into my Pooh Bear pj pants and a black tank top. I went back into the bedroom. Kol was already lying in bed waiting. "You're good with instructions." I said to him putting my hands on my hips. "As long as there are rewards at the end." He purred. I sped over to him and sat on his lap with my legs around his waist. "I have to meet Damon and Stefan tomorrow morning." I told him. He pouted. "Fine." He said sadly. I smiled and kissed him. It escalated from there on.

**Kol P.O.V**

I rose from a deep sleep. I looked around the room. It was a total mess. Things were everywhere. Alex wasn't beside me. I put on some jeans and a t-shirt and went downstairs.

Alex was perched on Elijah's lap while Nik was across on the couch. She saw my and smiled. "Lift up your shirt." She said to me. I looked at her confused. "Excuse me?" I asked her. "Lift up your shirt." She said again. I shrugged and took the helm of my shirt and raised it up. Alex looked at me and nodded. "Elijah wins!" She cheered. Nik sighed and sat back. "Elijah wins for what darling?" I asked her. "We were having a best abs competition." She told me. "So why did Elijah win?" I asked again going to the kitchen. She raised his shirt and pointed. "That's why." She said. I rolled my eyes as she put his shirt back down. I grabbed a blood bag and sat down beside Nik. "You two were loud last night." He said to us. "Thank you." Alex and I said in-sync. He scoffed. "Well, I have a meeting with my brothers." Alex said getting up. She planted a kiss on my lips went to get changed.

**Alex's POV**

I put on some coral short-shorts, a floral corset tank top, tan ankle boots and my leather jacket. I brushed my brown locks into waves and let it flow. I grabbed my cell phone. I turned it on. I saw a picture of me sleeping in Kol's arms last night as the background. I went back downstairs. I skipped to the kitchen. I grabbed a blood bag and shut the fridge. I jumped when I saw Kol sitting on the couch. "Way to be freaky!" I yelled. He smiled and flashed over to me. "I like my background." I said to him. "Check my contact name." He told me. I opened my contacts and scrolled to his name. "The sexy, hot, wonderful love of my life Kol Mikaelson." I said to him. "It has a certain ring to it don't you think." He said to me. I kissed him, which he made heated. I picked me up and set me down on top of the counter. He pushed himself between my legs. "Please, no sex in the kitchen." We heard a voice from behind us say. We pulled away and looked behind us. "Okay. Okay, I'm leaving." I said hopping down from the counter. I gave Kol one last kiss and flashed over to Klaus. "Goodbye big bad hybrid, don't miss me too much." I said. I placed a little kiss on his cheek and left to the boarding house.

**A/N: Reviews!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I think I am almost done this fanfic? After this one is done, check out my other fanfic I will be writing!**

"She turned off her humanity!" I yelled at my brothers. I paced the room. "Her brother just died, she has nothing." Stefan told me. "I know she has nothing! We could by her a puppy! Not flipping the switch!" I yelled again. "She can't take it anymore!" Damon yelled back. "I got that. Can you imagine Elena with no humanity?" I asked them calmly. My anger sizzled but I kept it down. "It's best for her. "Showing her the good side of being a vampire." Damon said. "She almost killed someone this morning Damon." Stefan said. I stood beside him arms crossed. "For once I agree with you." I said patting his shoulder. "Then we can get Caroline and you to take her to school." Damon suggested. "Me? I don't go to school." I said. "Then compel the teachers and the principal and you good to go!" Damon said. "That's a great idea!" We heard Caroline squeak behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her. "With you fancy water system, all the vampires in town have to shower here." She explained. We nodded. "So," Damon continued. "Take her to school and have fun." "School, sounds fun." Elena said. We all turned to see her standing naked. It was absolutely silent. "What? It's nothing you guys haven't seen before." She said covering up.

The 3 of us walked on the front field of the Mystic Falls high school. Half the guys stopped what they were doing and gawked at me. I smiled and continued walking. We went to the principal's office and compelled everyone to think that I am a new student who moved from Denver. Elena and Caroline went to the gym for a cheerleading meeting. Caroline forced me to join.

I stopped at my locker which was beside Caroline's. I put my things inside and shut it. Kol was leaning against the locker beside mine. "Never really thought I would see you in high school." He said. "Well, I'm on 'save Elena duty' now" I said back. He put his hands on my waist and stood in front of me. "I look forward to seeing you in your cheer uniform." He said. "You just wait." I said. I gave him a kiss. A few guys stared at me. Kol got mad but tried to cover up his anger. "You have permission to kill them." I whispered to him.

I entered the crowded gym in my cheer uniform. A burgundy mini-skirt with a short cheer top. "It fits." Caroline said walking to me. "Aren't these a little sluty?" I asked. She looked down. "Don't think so." She said. She went away to stretch. "Wow, you're a cheerleader." Stefan said standing beside me. "Don't get too excited, Caroline forced me." I retorted. "I might need to call Damon to have a look for himself." He said again. "No!" I practically screamed. He chuckled. He went to stand by the bleachers. I joined Caroline and the squad. Elena came strolling the gym followed by another cheerleader from another team. She had a dark scarf around her neck. Elena had a new blue ribbon in her hair.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled. "You're feeding on the competition?" Elena shrugged. "I was hungry." She retorted. "Damon said no feeding." Caroline said again. Elena shrugged again and walked off. "This is going to be a long day." I said.

All of the Mystic Falls cheerleaders were standing in first formation. I was at the back. Fans cheered from the crowd as we started. I did back-flips, jumps, turns and many more. The big finale was coming up. Caroline was tossed into the air. I got ready to catch her. She came tumbling down. I caught her arm as she fell to the floor. She got up and glared at Elena. I helped Care up. When everything was okay, I grabbed Elena by the neck and sped us off into the hallway.

I slammed Elena into the wall of a vacant classroom. My hand was securely wrapped around here throat. "What the hell! Caroline is your friend!" I yelled at her. She laughed at me as best as she could since I was closing off her airway. "Why do you care? You should turn it off; you would be so much fun." She said. "You don't even care you self-less bitch!" I yelled. That echoed throughout the hallway. Stefan and Caroline came bursting out of the gym. "Alex let her go!" Stefan yelled. "Don't take her side! She's a total bitch without humanity! You know that!" I yelled back. "Alex! I'm okay!" Caroline yelled. "It's not about that! I lost too many friends of that stupid switch!" I yelled. Elena kept laughing at me before I ripped of a wooden leg of a desk and jammed it into her stomach. She grabbed the stake trying to pull it out before I snapped he neck. Her body fell. "Don't fuck with me." I said walking out of the classroom.

I sat in the porcelain bath tub in Kol's bathroom. I played with the bubbles. Elena with no humanity is like Ripper Stefan. I wanted to kill her this afternoon. My thoughts were interrupted by Kol entering the room. "Alex Salvatore in a bubble bath." He said snapping a picture of me. I smiled as he pocketed the phone. "Don't show that to anyone." I said to him. He smiled. "How was Elena duty?" He asked. "I almost killed her." I said. He nodded. "That well." He said. He got closer to the tub and bent down. I got a bunch of bubbles and shaped a bubble beard on his chin. I grabbed my phone beside the tub and took a picture. "I think I could pull this off." He said. He scraped the bubbles off and blew them at me. "Now shoo." I said. He went to the door then turned back. "Do you want some company?" He asked. "No." I said flatly. He rolled his eyes and left.

**A/N: Reviews please! Sorry is Kol is getting kinda nice. Not my intentions!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you like it!**

_Kol and I sat on the bed watching TV. Getting bored, I shut off the TV and sat on his lap facing him. "I'm bored." I said straightly. "What do you want to do exactly?" He asked seductively. "I don't know." I said my voice sounding the same as his. He put his arms around my waist pulling me closer to his already exposed chest. I placed my hands on his bare chest. His rock-hard abs complimented his sexy face. I slid my hands up to his neck and interlocked them at the back. He crashed his lips onto mine with force. He parted my lips with his tongue for easy access. His hands slid to my back and ripped open my top. "I liked that top." I muttered to him. He continued kissing me taking off every inch of my clothes. It was like paradise._

I opened my eyes waking up from such an amazing dream. I wish it wasn't. I turned to my left side. Kol was propping himself up with one elbow so he was staring at me. "Pleasant dreams?" He asked with a devilish smirk. I stared at him. "You gave me that dream didn't you?" I asked. He smiled even more. "I couldn't help myself. I could not resist all your smiling and moaning." He replied. I playfully pushed him and got out of bed. He raced in front of me holding my hips with his iron like grip. "You did love it didn't you?" He asked. "Yes I did love it." I replied. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Is that the way Kol Mikaelson kisses me?" I asked. He kissed me with force on the lips. "All better." He said. I grabbed his dress shirt and slipped it on.

I hopped downstairs in Kol's shirt. Klaus and Rebekah were in the living room. Klaus was too interested in his sketches to notice me. Rebekah was trying on her prom dress. "Alex, what do you think?" She asked not bothered by my attire. "Great choice with the yellow." I replied. She smiled and turned back to the mirror. I went over to the silent hybrid. I grabbed his sketch pad from him and plopped on his lap. "Good morning to you too luv." He said. I flipped through the pages. They were absolutely amazing. I have seen his paintings and drawings before, but these, were beautiful. He tried to snatch it away, but I managed to pull it from his reach. "Are these all of Caroline?" I asked. He sighed but didn't answer. "There amazing." I said again. "Look who is being nice to me today." He said. "You're my partner in crime; we have a love-hate relationship." I replied. He smiled and grabbed the book. I rolled my eyes just as Kol came into the room.

"Kol, tell me how beautiful I am." Rebekah asked mocking him of what he said before the ball where we met. "Oh Rebekah, you know I can't be compelled." He replied mocking what Bekah said. She rolled her eyes and turned away. He sat beside Klaus and me. "You sit on everyone's lap but mine." He complained. "I thought you loved me." I looked at him and pouted. "I thought you didn't like when I sat on your lap." I said back. He flashed away and re-appeared sitting on my lap crushing the hybrid beneath us. "You do realize you're crushing me not her." Klaus said. I laughed pushing Kol off of me and standing up. "So, you are going to the prom right?" Klaus asked me. "Nope, I don't do dresses and heels." I replied. "C'mon Alex! I can't go alone!" Rebekah complained. Klaus and Rebekah looked at me. "Fine, but you're coming with me." I said pointing at Kol.

Rebekah and I were getting ready upstairs. I borrowed one of her dresses since I hadn't really planned on going to prom. I chose a black strap-less dress that was tight at the bust and decorated with diamonds at the waist. I put on my black stilettos and combed my hair into its natural waves. I put on my long diamond earrings and my gold locket. My lips were a baby pink and I had minimum make-up on.

Rebekah and I walked downstairs with our arms linked. I wanted to help her out tonight because she had to act like a human to get the cure from Elijah. Kol and Elijah waited at the bottom of the stairs. "You both look beautiful." Elijah said being a gentlemen. "Thank you." We said back. Kol glared at his brother and grabbed my hand. "Back off Elijah. Fighting over a girl is you and Nik's thing." He said. "It was just a compliment, calm down." I said to him. I linked my arm through his. Elijah looked at me. "Quite a charmer you have their Alex." He said. Bekah, Elijah and I laughed while Kol stared.

We arrived at Mystic Falls high school. Caroline really out did herself for prom. There was a bit much balloons and tables scattered around with the dance floor in the middle. Everywhere there were groups of teenagers in dresses and suits. Kol, Damon and I were here as chaperones along with a few other teachers. "God, it's like maturity threw up in here." I said to Kol whose arm was wrapped around my waist. "It's so tempting." He said to me. "Kill someone and no sex for weeks." I said to him. "So cruel." He said. I laughed and went to find my friends. My brothers and Elena walked my way. "Hey, isn't that Caroline's dress?" I asked Elena. "She will live without it." She said back. I rolled my eyes as she walked away. "Bitch is back." I said to my brothers. "Can't I just kill her already?" They looked at me with their serious vampire face. "Fine, fine, calm your hormones." I said to them going to find Rebekah.

Kol and I were slow dancing on the dance floor with the other couples. Stefan was dancing Elena trying to stir some feelings into her. With no intentions, I accidently stepped on Kol's foot. He growled. "Sorry, dancing ain't my thing." I said to him. "I think I got that darling." He said back. I rolled my eyes and leant into his shoulder. I wish all this drama was over so I wasn't this jumpy at every creepy sound. I heard someone tap the mic and I jumped. Kol laughed at me as we turned to face the small stage. Little April Young was up there ready to announce prom king and queen. "This year's prom king and queen are… Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett!" She said excitedly. Matt and Bonnie walked to the stage to receive there crowns. Little April placed it on their heads. I looked to Rebekah who looked mad. "Bonnie bloody Bennett." I heard her say to Elena who was standing beside her. Elena whispered something in her ear and headed to Bonnie. I let go of Kol's hand and rushed to her.

By time I found them, April had a bite mark on her neck and Elena was screaming in pain because of Bonnie. "Bonnie! Stop!" Matt and I yelled over the loud wind. The wind died down and Bonnie rushed outside. When Elena got back up, she sped out to Bonnie. I followed her out.

Damon was crouched by Elena's side as Stefan was by Bonnie's. Elena's screaming was piercing my ears. Stefan and I managed to get Bonnie to stop. By now, Elena was crying. Damon helped her up then injected her in the neck with a syringe. "Plan B."

**A/N: Really sorry I didn't update on Sunday! Hope this makes up for it. Please review! **


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: New chapter!**

I stepped out of the shower wrapped in a white towel. I was going over to the boarding house to help with Elena. Stefan and Damon wanted to hurt her so she will get her emotions back. Last night, when Bonnie was almost killing her you could see the wave emotion in her eyes wanting to pour out.

I entered the bedroom to change. I put on white ripped skinny jeans, a black tank top with fringe at the front, my leather jacket and a pair of black ankle boots. I grabbed my phone and skipped downstairs. I went to the living room where Kol and Rebekah were sitting. "Hey, where's the rest of the family?" I asked. "They went to New Orleans." Rebekah said. "Elijah says we have to go too." Kol said. "Your moving to New Orleans?" I asked nervously. They both looked at me. "Hell no!" They said in sync. I sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." I said. "I have to go deal with little Elena. Anyone care to join?" I asked. "I love you, but no." Kol said. I pouted and looked at Rebekah. "Fine." She said. I grinned as she got up. I went over and gave Kol a light kiss. "Don't kill anyone." I whispered. "So mean." He sighed.

I was downstairs in basement with Damon and Stefan. Elena was locked in a safe while Damon was in her head. "Can't we just torture the feelings out of her?" I whispered to Stefan beside me. "Damon wants to try this way first." He said back. I rolled my eyes. "Who knew you were the fun brother." I said back. I looked back at the safe and Damon. He opened the safe and helpless, blood-drained Elena came out. "Still no emotions." Damon sighed. "Try again." Elena managed to say. "Shut up before I rip you limb by limb and feed you your own eyeballs." I replied. Damon shoved Elena back in the safe and locked it. "Hey, I think I might know someone who can help." I said. I shifted outside to call Katherine.

I was standing outside the grill in an ally with a random guy that I just met kissing my neck. I was feeling thirsty so I needed a drink. I never drink from girls because I find it kind of weird. I ducked my head down ready to sink my teeth in when he gasped. His lips went cold and his eyes fluttered closed. I looked down at his body and his heart fell on the ground. I pressed my lips together in a smile. Kol grabbed my waist pushing me against the wall. "Wouldn't you rather me doing that darling?" He asked. I smiled and he crashed his lips to mine. His tongue slid into my mouth fighting for dominance. His winning of course.

"Hey, love birds." I heard someone say. Kol pulled away but not letting go of me. I turned to see who it was. It was a worried looking Damon. "What now?" Kol asked obviously pissed he ruined our make-out session. "Katherine let Elena out and we need to find her." He explained. "I sighed. "Fine." I said pulling Kol's arm. "We were kind of busy." Kol said to Damon. "Hey, you're dating my sister, as much as I hate it. Let's go." He said. I looked back at Kol. I gave him a passionate kiss. "We'll continue this later." I whispered in his ear.

We followed Damon into the woods. "You know I'm not the biggest fan of the dark." I said to them. "You never were." Damon said. "You would always crawl into my bed when you were small." I smiled at the thought. My happiness was wrecked when we found Stefan with Elena who was feeding on Matt. Stefan was holding her back. I rushed over to them. "Elena! " I yelled. She didn't listen and kept on fighting. Without thought, I slapped her as hard as I could. She stopped. "That felt good." I gasped. Elena took the chance and pulled out of Stefan's grip. She went over to Matt and fed on him. Damon grabbed her by the waist and threw her to Kol. He reluctantly caught her. "I don't want her!" He yelled throwing her back to Stefan. She stopped when she saw Damon ready to snap Matt's neck. "Let's take a chance." He said. He wrenched Matt's head to the side and let his body fall to the ground. Elena ran over to him tears in her eyes. "Matt. Matt! No!" He cried. Damon bent down to her. "Lucky thing he was wearing this." He said showing her his hand that had the Gilbert ring on his finger.

I hopped on the bed beside Kol. "Long day huh?" I asked. He chuckled. "Not personally one of my favourites." He replied. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep.

**A/N: I really like this chapter for some reason. I really wanted Alex to slap Elena because I really wanted to do that. Reviews really help. Until next time!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I am really in the writing mood!**

"Oh my god! He has been asleep forever!" I said to Rebekah. "That's Kol being Kol." She told me. I bit into a pancake that Rebekah made. "Okay, I'm really considering taking cooking classes." I said to her. She chuckled. We sat in silence for about 10 seconds. "I can't take this anymore." I said. I marched up to Kol's room. He was sleeping peacefully inside. I considered leaving him, oh what the hell. I raced over to him and sat on his waist with my legs on either side. "Wake up!" I whined. He groaned a little bit trying to turn. "We have food downstairs." I told him. "Don't want food," He said eyes still closed. "Want sex." I groaned as he opened his eyes. "You promised." He said to me. "Fine, but later." I replied. I dragged him out of bed and downstairs.

I got dresses in a pair of coral short-shorts, a loose tank –top with the British flag printed on it, a loose white cardigan and some tan leather boots. I walked back downstairs. Kol and Bekah were waiting for me. "I have to go back to the Boarding house, Kol?" I said. "Why do I have to go?" He asked. "Bekah went yesterday." I told him. He sighed and took my hand. "You never know, we might find a dark corner to make-out in." I told him. HiHHHHis face instantly brightened. I laughed as he grabbed my wrist and stormed off.

Elena was doing pull-ups in Stefan's room while Coach Stefan was giving her a lecture. "Stefan, seriously, you're going to bore her to death!" I said. Last night when she focused on one emotion, she focused on hate. We all thought it would be love or compassion. But no, little Elena wants to find and kill Katherine. "C'mon Stefan, Katherine caused us all this suffering. If she's gone, we don't have to worry anymore." Elena said jumping down from the wooden plank. "Hello," I said raising my arm slightly. "Everyone but me." Katherine is my best friend. I can't lose her. "Killing Katherine won't do anything. A wave of emotion will come after that. Nothing else." Stefan told her. She looked at him. "If you know where she is, you would tell me right?" She asked. "I don't know where she is. And if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He said. There is Stefan that I love. She looked at me then grabbed my arm. "You know where she is don't you?" She yelled in my face her eyes turning dark and veins popping out underneath her eyes. I grabbed her hand wrenching it to the side, making her scream. "I'm older and stronger than you. Don't. Get. On. My. Bad. Side." I told her meaning every word I said. I dropped her arm. She looked as if she was going to slap me. I simply turned away and left.

I was at the grill with Damon, Elena, Stefan and Kol. I was sitting at the bar drinking bourbon. Matt come by behind the counter. "You okay?" He asked. "Not really, you get sad when someone wants to kill your best friend." I said. "Considering my friends are dead or running from an insane hybrid, I feel your pain." He said. I chuckled as he left to help a customer. I didn't notice when Kol slid into the stool beside me. "Want to make-out now?" He asked. "Seriously?" I asked back.

Kol and I were in the bathroom making-out. I was perched on the sink with my arms and legs wrapped around Kol. His hands were on my hips. I felt a gust of wind. I pulled away. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Did you feel that?" I asked. "Feel what?" He asked again. I tried shrugging it off until I felt strong wind. "Did you feel that?" I yelled over top the wind to Kol. "No shit Sherlock!" He yelled back. We went back to the front. It's was windy and everything was blowing. The lights flickered then smashed. Glass sprinkled down falling everywhere. We ran over to Stefan, Damon and Elena. "What's going on?" I asked. "Bonnie must be doing a spell, C'mon." Stefan said leading us out.

We were in the Sheriff Forbes office. There was a map of Mystic Falls laid out on her desk. We all were crowded around holding flashlights. "People say they say they saw Bonnie leaving the old Young farm, the Lockwood cellar and the place where the last massacre was." Liz told us. "Wait," those are all the places," Stefan said. He grabbed a sharpie from the desk and drew 3 lines. "The expression triangle." I said. The 3 lines were connected from each of the locations. "Bonnie must be doing the spell for Silas." Elena said. "What's in the middle of the triangle?" I asked. Stefan looked at the map and circled something in the middle.

We pulled up in front of Mystic Falls high school. Things were flying everywhere in the dark sky. "Caroline's inside!" I yelled. "Let's split up. Stefan, Caroline, Kol and Alex check inside. Me and Damon will stay outside!" Elena yelled. Stefan, Kol and I all raced inside to find Caroline.

"I hate high schools." I said to Kol shining my flashlight around. "It's like misery and boredom mixed into one." He replied.

After hours of searching, we caught up with Damon and a very familiar face. "Ric?" I asked. "Looks like little witch dropped the veil." Damon said getting up from the ground. Feeling so happy to see Alaric again, I ran and hugged him. He hugged me back. "Where's Elena?" I asked Damon. "She staked me then went off to find Katherine." He said. "Can you do anything right?" I said. We sped off to find Stefan.

"Elena! Stop!" I yelled pulling her off of Katherine. Kat quickly healed from her burn and left. "Stefan, why did you stop me?" She asked. "You can't kill her Elena, she is linked to Bonnie. Whatever happens to Katherine happens to Bonnie." He said.

I came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. Kol came into the room shortly after. "Are we going to pick up where we left off?" He asked. I smiled as he pinned me to the bed. He crashed his lips onto mine. I flipped us over so I was sitting in his waist. He growled and grabbed my waist pulling closer. I heard someone clear their throat by the side of the bed. I pulled away turning to the side. "Do hope I'm not interrupting anything luv." A Scottish accent said.

**A/N: So sorry this chap took so long to upload. This is my second last chapter. :(. Tomorrow is a PA day from school, so I might write the last chapter tomorrow. After my last chap, please check out my other fan fiction. It's going to be a Damon/OC fanfic! I love reviews! **


	28. Chapter 28 Last Chapter!

**A/N: OMG! Last chapter! I'm so sad to be finishing this story. I love it so much! Hope you all like this chapter and read my next fanfic. Love you guys!**

** "**Vaughn?" I said still facing the familiar face. "I see you remember." He said. I hopped off Kol's lap and went over to him, not caring I was only in my bra and underwear. I touched his face with both hands. "You died?" I asked him. "You left me on that island and I starved to death." He replied. "Oh, my bad." I said. He was about to say something when he groaned and fell to the floor. "Kol!" I yelled. Kol was standing behind Vaughn's body with his heart in his hand. "What?" He said back. "Was that necessary?" I asked again. "Yes it was. Why are guys always crushing on you?" He asked. "Look at me, I'm irresistible. Let's say, I'm the girl version of you." I replied. "You just called my irresistible you know that right?" He said. "I know." I replied. He smirked then tackled me to the bed with kisses.

I got dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black tube top, my leather jacket and knee high black boots. I hopped downstairs. "Why is there a dead body in the parlour?" Rebekah asked me. "Vaughn came back as a ghost and Kol got mad and killed him. But don't worry; I'm taking him to the boarding house." I responded. "Oh, the usual." She said back. "It wasn't how I wanted last night to go." Kol said appearing beside me. "What was I supposed to do? Lick whipped cream off your tongue while you're handcuffed to the bed?" I asked him. "Whatever makes you happy." He said back seductively. "Eww! Get a room!" Bekah squealed. We laughed and disappeared with Vaughn's body.

"Not on the carpet." Damon said to Kol holding Vaughn's body. He was going to wake up anytime soon. Not caring, Kol dropped the body on the carpet. Damon huffed. "Don't get your panties in a wad big bro." I said to him. Damon rolled his eyes and left to his room.

"Kol! Please!" I begged him. "Darling, you're getting annoying!" He responded. "Please. Once, for me?" I begged. He sighed. "Kitty cat." He said. I burst out laughing. "Why is that so funny?" He asked. "With your accent it sounds funny." I managed to say through my laughter. I continued laughing while Kol was scowling. "What's so funny?" I heard someone say. I faced the hallway. It was Lexi. "The way Kol says 'kitty cat.'" I said still laughing. I hopped off his lap to hug my friend. "How did you die?" I asked. "Your brother is kind of a dick." She said back. I chuckled and hugged her again. "So, I see you're hooking up with an original?" She asked looking over my shoulder at Kol. "Don't ask." I said back. "By all means, ask away." Kol said standing by my side. I punched him in the arm. We heard a loud groan. The 3 of us turned around. Vaughn was up. It was followed by my older brother hopping downstairs with Elena and Jeremy to join us all. "I'm going to go find Silas." He said heading to the front door. Before he left he turned around. "Vaughn, you comin'?" He asked. Vaughn ran off behind Damon.

Kol and I were at the Grill having drinks and playing pool. "You cheated!" I whined to Kol from the opposite side of the table. "Did not!" He whined back. "You smiled that hot but annoying smile." I told him. He flashed over to me. "What smile?" He asked smiling. I couldn't resist smiling. I pulled him in and gave him a kiss. I pulled away and everything got quiet. I looked over to the bar and saw Conner. He was talking on the phone. The voice on the other line was Elena's. I grabbed my phone and called Damon. "What." He said. "Hi to you too, Conner is talking to Elena on the phone at the grill, where are you?" I explained. "I'll call Ric." He said. I hung up the phone as Ric burst through the front door holding Conner by his neck. "This is my bar; no one is going to blow it up." He said. He shot out of the room with Conner just as the bomb exploded. I sighed in relief.

All of us were at the school for graduation. Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, Elena and Stefan were all in their graduation cap and gown. Kol and I were just watching for now. Both of us went to take a seat in the bleachers. I really wanted to see my friends graduate. The ceremony started. They never looked happier. Even Stefan was smiling.

"Congratulations!" I said hugging all my friends. We grouped hugged but fell apart when a splitting pain crossed our heads. We fell to the floor crying in agony. "Remember us Caroline?" Someone asked. A group of witches were walking towards us making us scream louder. In a swift movement, the pain stopped and the witches head was severed by a flying grad cap. "Who's next, I could do this all day." Klaus said. I looked up at him. I saw Caroline smile. Klaus smiled back. I intertwined my arm with Kol's.

I was in charge of taking Silas's body to the Quarry and dumping it. I hopped out of my car and went to the trunk. I took out the safe, but I couldn't find his body. "Where is it?" I said rummaging through the trunk. "You all thought you killed me, but you don't remember I'm immortal." I heard Elena say. I lifted my head to look at Silas. "Silas." I breathed out. Elena came closer. "Hello my shadow self." Silas said. I stared at my reflection. Silas took the opportunity to stake my in the stomach. I feel to the floor trying to take it out. I felt Silas throw me into the safe. The low drop into the water followed. The last thing I remembered doing was yelling out Kol's name.

**A/N: Sorry if that chapter kinda sucked. I forgot lots of things in this episode. I decided since I love this fanfic so much, I would write a part 2. Since season 5 already started here in Canada, I might be posting part 2 when season 5 is over. If you want me to just go right into part 2 and not write the Damon fanfic, PM me or leave a review. Love you guys!**


	29. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N PLEASE READ! Thank you so much to those people, who read my fanfic and stayed with me the whole way. I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES! I merely put in my own OC's to the original plot. The Vampire Diaries belongs to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. **

** Thank you all so much. Please tell me if you want me to skip the Damon fanfic and go right to the second part or wait till I finish the Damon one. I don't want to keep you waiting. Please PM or leave a review telling me. **


	30. What is next

**What's Next: Hey everyone! After a long time of thinking, I have decided to wait until season 5 is finished to write part 2 of my Kol fanfic. So in the meantime, I will write my Damon fanfic. It is going to be called **_"Damon has a best friend?"_

** I am super sorry if you wanted the Kol one written first. I have wanted to write a Damon fanfic for a while but I didn't want my Kol fanfic to end.**

** Please read my Damon fanfic when I put up a chapter! You all are so amazing and I love you all for sticking with me through my boringness and randomness!**


	31. READ PLEASE! !

**A/N: Hey everyone! I have some sad news. I have decided to cancel my Damon fanfic. My muse has not returned for Damon. My head is focused on the Originals. I'm not starting part 2 of my Kol fanfic yet. I will be writing** ** fanfic where Kol, Klaus and Elijah all fall for the same girl. That story if for my amazing follower lilly2587. The story will be called "Predator and prey." Hope you all like it!**


End file.
